A Love from Snow
by lightningklass
Summary: "Sudah malam. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Kita akan habiskan natal yang luar biasa bersama!" / "Ya. Aku manusia salju yang kemarin kau buat untuk menemanimu hari ini..."/ VIXX KEO / Ken x Leo / Drama, Romance / T / 3 Chapters / LAST Chapter available! FINALLY :"D / Happy reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** A Love from Snow

 **Cast :** VIXX Ken and Leo

 **Pairing** : KEO

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Chapter :** 1/3

 **A/N:** Hai! maaf ya, harusnya _author_ nyelesain ff horor yang itu dulu.. tapi gatau gereget pengen _update_ ff ini juga. Padahal belum _complete_ -_- Tadinya malah _author_ berniat bikin ff ini _oneshot._ tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ternyata jadinya panjang banget. _so_ , _author_ bagi tiga... dan _chapter_ 3 belum ada progress sama sekali. dan mungkin _update_ ff ini bakal lama. karena sebentar lagi masuk kuliah. heheh...

 _Author_ harap kalian suka ya~ _Enjoy reading_ ^^

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Libur musim dingin tiba. Artinya Lee Jaehwan bisa sedikit lega. Karena Ia akan terhindar dari _bullying_ di sekolah. Meski hanya akan berakhir beberapa hari lagi. Tapi keadaan tak berbeda. Jaehwan tetap tak punya siapa pun yang bisa menemaninya menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru.

Jaehwan tak punya teman. Tinggal pun sendiri. Kakak sulungnya sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama keluarganya. Kakak keduanya melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri. Sedangkan orang tua mereka sudah lama tiada. Ibunya meninggal ketika Jaehwan duduk di bangku SMP karena penyakit. Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan setahun setelahnya. Sejak saat itu, hidup mereka ditanggung oleh kakak sulung Jaehwan. Meski sudah tak serumah memang, tapi biaya sekolah Jaehwan dan kakak keduanya ditanggung olehnya. Dan Jaehwan sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, suatu saat nanti Ia akan membalas budi pada kakaknya itu.

Jaehwan menghela nafas, membuat udara panas yang keluar dari mulutnya itu menjadi seperti sebuah kepulan asap. Ia terkekeh sebentar, membuat orang-orang di taman tempatnya berada kini menatap aneh. Memang aneh pasti melihat seorang siswa SMU tertawa sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Tapi Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan macam itu di sekolah.

Setelah puas tertawa sendiri, Jaehwan melihat sekeliling. Suasana tak begitu ramai oleh orang, tapi banyak hiasan lampu warna-warni di sekeliling taman. Malam ini malam natal, jadi wajar.

Mengingat itu, pria berhidung mancung itu kembali menghela nafas, tapi kali ini tak tertawa. Karena kali ini Jaehwan sadar, bahwa besok akan jadi ketiga kalinya Ia menghabiskan hari natal sendirian. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Ia lakukan. Tidak mungkin Jaehwan meminta kakaknya yang berada di luar negeri untuk kembali ke Korea malam ini juga hanya untuk menemaninya selama natal besok. Sedangkan kakak sulungnya sudah memiliki kebiasaan rutin untuk berlibur bersama keluarganya setiap liburan musim dingin. Jaehwan tidak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka.

 _Oh, Tuhan... Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengatasi kesepianku ini?_

Tanpa sadar, air matanya keluar begitu saja dan jatuh di atas salju di dekat sepatunya. Jaehwan memperhatikan tetes air matanya yang perlahan menyatu dengan butiran-butiran kristal putih di tanah. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

Jaehwan beranjak dari bangku tempatnya duduk, kemudian pergi ke sisi taman yang sepi dimana tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Ia tak ingin tatapan orang-orang itu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

"Dan... Sentuhan terakhir..."

Diletakkannya _beanie_ yang sejak tadi ia kenakan di kepala benda yang ia buat itu. Seperti saat ia mengalungkan syalnya dan memakaikan sarung tangan miliknya. Semua ia lakukan dengan hati-hati.

"Selesai..."

Gumamnya sambil menatap manusia salju pertama yang ia buat setelah bertahun-tahun. Terakhir Ia membuatnya bersama kakaknya tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum kakaknya itu pergi ke luar negeri.

Jaehwan tersenyum.

"Mulai sekarang, kita berteman! Kita akan habiskan natal bersama besok. Oke?" serunya, berharap ada jawaban.

Tapi tentu saja yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin. Tubuhnya menggigil, kemudian Ia sadari bahwa hari sudah malam dan gelap. Keadaan di taman juga sudah sepi tanpa orang satu pun kecuali dirinya. Ia kembali menatap manusia buatannya itu.

"Sudah malam. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Kita akan habiskan natal yang luar biasa bersama!"

Jaehwan kembali menatap wajah di depannya. Setelah diperhatikan lagi, senyum yang Ia buat di wajah manusia saljunya itu tidak terlalu lebar. Malah membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat Jaehwan yang kini hanya berbalut sweater-nya kembali menggigil.

"Uh... Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang."

Ia berlari keluar dari taman itu. Tapi belum jauh, ada sesuatu yang menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memaksanya untuk menoleh kembali ke arah taman. Sekilas ia lihat ada seberkas cahaya mendekati manusia saljunya, namun kemudian cahaya itu seperti bersembunyi di balik bola-bola salju tersebut, kemudian hilang.

Pemandangan tadi membuat Jaehwan merinding. Ada beberapa pikiran menyeramkan yang masuk ke otaknya, Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba membuang pikiran tersebut.

 _Hanya perasaan, Jaehwan..._ benaknya, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Sesampainya Jaehwan di apartemennya yang tak jauh dari taman tadi, segera ia mengganti pakainnya yang basah karena salju, kemudian membuat secangkir _Hot chocolatte_.

Setelah _Hot chocolatte_ -nya selesai, Jaehwan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Sambil menyeruput minumannya, Jaehwan membuka ponselnya yang Ia tinggal di rumah sejak tadi siang Ia pergi ke taman. Rupanya ada dua pesan.

Jaehwan tersenyum membaca nama-nama kedua kakaknya tertera di layar ponselnya.

 **[From: Jaegwanie hyung]**

 _[Hai, Hwanie! Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti baik, kan? Tentu saja. Siapa yang rela menghabiskan natal dengan keadaan buruk? Hoho... ^o^ Ah, ngomong-ngomong maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea untuk natal dan tahun baru. Seperti biasa, saat liburan seperti ini, justru banyak tugas kuliah yang harus diselesa_ _i_ _kan. Dan lagi, gajiku untuk_ part-time-job _dipotong karena beberapa alasan (tidak usah tanya macam-macam! Dan jangan beritahu Jaeho_ hyung _-_-). Jadi aku tidak punya ongkos naik pesawat._ Mianhae~ _Oh, tapi aku sudah kirim kado natal untukmu dan_ hyung _. Tapi baru kukirim tadi siang. Jadi mungkin baru akan sampai tiga atau empat hari lagi. Hehe... Nah, selamat merayakan malam natal,_ my beloved maknae! _Dan aku janji akan pulang selama libur musim panas!_ Merry X-mas! _Hohoho~ (_ note _: Oh, dan kau tidak perlu membalas kadoku. Aku yakin kau belum punya cukup uang, kan? Kkk~)]_

Jaehwan tertawa membaca pesan dari kakaknya itu. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang suka sekali bicara. Sebelum membalas, Jaehwan memilih untuk membaca pesan yang satu lagi.

 **[From: Jaeho hyungie]**

 _[Hai, Jae. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Maaf, aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa menemanimu. Anak-anakku memaksa untuk liburan ke Jeju kali ini. Tapi sebenarnya aku khawatir padamu. Jaegwan juga tidak bisa kembali lagi tahun ini, kan? Kau sendiri menolak ketika kuajak ke Jeju. Aku jadi kepikiran ~_~ Tapi kau akan menghabiskan natal dengan teman-temanmu, kan? Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau nikmati natalmu, ya? Tapi ingat, bukan berarti kau boleh mengonsumsi yang macam-macam! Awas saja kalau kau lakukan. Aku akan tarik semua biaya sekolahmu -_- Oke, selamat berpesta dengan teman-temanmu,_ maknae-ya! Merry christmas _! ^^]_

Jaehwan menghela nafas dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya. Kakaknya satu ini juga sangat bawel kalau sudah menyangkut masalah apa-apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh Jaehwan lakukan. Tapi Jaehwan bersyukur, itu artinya kakak-kakaknya peduli padanya. Meski sebenarnya mereka tak tahu bahwa _maknae_ mereka itu adalah salah satu korban _bully_ terparah di sekolahnya. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah Jaehwan adalah _maknae_ mereka yang ceria, manis, dan hiperaktif. Itu semua memang benar. Setidaknya sampai tiga tahun yang lalu, semenjak Ia masuk SMU dan tinggal sendirian.

Jaehwan hampir menangis ketika ia sadari kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak pernah menceritakan kesedihan dan kesendiriannya kepada kedua kakaknya. Tapi Jaehwan sungguh hanya tidak ingin membuat keduanya khawatir.

Ia pun mulai menggerakkan jarinya untuk membalas pesan dari kakaknya, kemudian beranjak tidur.

 **[To: Jaegwanie hyung]**

 _[Hai,_ hyung _! Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Siapa juga yang bersedih? Kau tahu sendiri, Lee Jaehwan_ _-_ _mu ini_ maknae _yang ceria. Tidak ada yang akan membuatku bersedih. Hoho... Oh, semangat dalam menyelesaikan tugasmu,_ hyung _! Pasti tidak enak, ya, harus mengerjakan tugas saat liburan._ Poorhyungie _Gaji_ part _-_ time _-mu dipotong? Aish... Aku yakin itu pasti karena kau sering menggoda pelanggan wanita. Ya, kan? Kkk... Dan aku memang tidak berniat untuk membelikanmu kado,_ hyung _. Kau jangan berharap! *_ mehrong _* Haha!_ Ne _, aku tunggu kau saat liburan musim panas._ Merrychristmas _,_ hyungie]

 **[To: Jaeho hyungie]**

 _[Hai,_ hyung _! Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Asyiknya jalan-jalan ke Jeju... Sejujurnya memang aku ingin ikut,_ hyung _. Tapi sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku_ _Tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku,_ hyung _. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu -3- Iya, iya... Aku tidak akan mengonsumsi atau melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Aku juga bisa pilih teman kok_ _,_ hyung _;) Oke, kau juga nikmati natal dengan keluargamu,_ hyung _! Oh, dan salam untuk_ noona dan anak-anakmu _!_ Merry X _-_ mas _,_ hyungie _! ^^]_

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong~**_

Jaehwan membuka mata ketika ia dengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Perlahan Ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Mata kantuknya melihat sekeliling mencari jam.

5.30. Siapa yang membangunkannya jam segini?

 _ **Ting Tong Ting Tong~**_

Jaehwan dengan lemas berjalan menuju pintu depan.

" _Ne_?"

Jaehwan membuka mata kantuknya lebih lebar, dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Di depannya berdiri seorang pria tinggi dan tampan.

"Ng? _Nuguseyo_?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku manusia salju yang tadi malam kau ciptakan."

"Oh..." Jaehwan menutup pintu kembali, lalu menguap. Ia hendak kembali ke kasur dan kembali mimpi bermain dengan manusia salju buatannya tadi malam.

Eh, tunggu. " _NE_?!"

Dengan cepat, Jaehwan kembali membuka pintu. Diperhatikannya pria yang masih berdiri di sana yang menatapnya datar.

Pria itu berpakaian serba putih: _sweater_ , _coat_ dan celana putih. Rambutnya pirang keemasan dan Ia mengenakan seluruh atribut yang Jaehwan tinggalkan pada manusia saljunya di taman tadi malam: _Beanie_ merah, syal biru, serta sarung tangan merahnya.

Jaehwan terbelalak.

"Kau sungguh..."

"Ya. Aku manusia salju yang kemarin kau buat untuk menemanimu hari ini..." ujar pria itu, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kemudian hening. Keduanya hanya saling pandang. Jaehwan dengan wajah terkejutnya, dan lelaki yang mangaku sebagai manusia salju itu masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tiba-tiba Jaehwan berlari melewati pria iru, keluar begitu saja menuju suatu tempat.

" _Ya_! _Neo_ _eodiga_?!" Lelaki itu pun mengejarnya.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Rupanya Jaehwan berlari menuju taman tempat manusia saljunya berada. Dan ya, hasil karyanya itu masih di sana. Polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang membalutinya.

Jaehwan mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berlari tadi, sembari terus menatap bola-bola salju di depannya. Saat itu, Lelaki bersurai pirang itu berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melakukan apa yang Jaehwan lakukan. Mengatur nafasnya.

Jaehwan kini menatap lelaki di sampingnya. "Kau bohong, kan? Manusia saljuku ada di sini!"

" _Ya_! Kau belum dengar penjelasanku." Lelaki itu masih mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Ia memulai, "Aku memang manusia salju yang kau buat tadi malam. Tapi bukan berarti tubuh manusia salju ini bergerak. Aku ini hanya jiwa yang diberikan ke dalam tubuh manusia salju ini, kemudian dibebaskan keluar untuk menjadi temanmu. Memang kau mau orang-orang melihatmu berteman dengan bola-bola salju yang bisa hidup? Mereka malah akan ketakutan dan menganggapmu menyeramkan."

"Ke- kenapa kau dihidupkan?" gumam Jaehwan.

Lelaki itu menatap Jaehwan, kemudian tersenyum tipis sekali. Kau tak akan tahu apa dia tersenyum atau tidak.

"Kau tahu tidak? Semua benda mati, ketika baru selesai diciptakan oleh manusia, sebenarnya akan langsung diberikan jiwa. Dan aku ini jiwa yang diberikan tepat setelah kau selesai menciptakan tubuhku. Kemudian aku tahu keinginan hatimu. Kau ingin aku hidup dan menjadi temanmu sungguhan. Maka aku meminta kepada Tuhan untuk mengizinkanku keluar dari tubuh itu. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan."

Jaehwan dan lelaki itu kini saling tatap. Jaehwan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Jadi... Kau temanku?"

"Yah, kau boleh anggap begitu kalau kau mau." Ucap lelaki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Jaehwan untuk menggenggamnya.

Jaehwan memperhatikan tangannya, kemudian dengan ragu, Ia genggam tangan besar itu. Jaehwan menatap wajah sosok di depannya dengan senyum lebar.

Kemudian, Jaehwan mulai menggigil. Tentu saja, hanya dengan piyamanya, ia tiba-tiba berlari keluar rumah. Padahal udara dingin di luar sedang mencapai puncaknya. Pria itu dapat merasakannya dari tangan Jaehwan yang sangat dingin.

Tanpa kata, Ia melepas syal yang melingkari lehernya, dan mengalungkannya pada Jaehwan.

"Ng... Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Udaranya sedang dingin." Tanya Jaehwan ketika pria itu sibuk mengalungkan syal itu di lehernya.

"Jangan pikirkan aku..." Ucapnya tenang. Kini Ia melepas _coat_ putihnya, dan memakaikannya di bahu Jaehwan. "Aku ini manusia salju. Terbuat dari milyaran butiran es. Dingin adalah kekuatanku."

Jaehwan hanya menunduk malu.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

"Oh iya!" Sontak Jaehwan tiba-tiba ketika keduanya tengah berjalan kembali ke apartemen Jaehwan. Di tangan masing-masing ada satu _cup_ kopi yang mereka beli di mesin penjual yang ada di taman. Sosok di samping Jaehwan itu menoleh. "Kau benar-benar tak punya nama? Lalu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Hm... Kau boleh berikan aku sebuah nama kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah?" Seru Jaehwan. Si manusia salju itu mengangguk. "Hm... Bagaimana dengan _Mr. Snowman_?" sosok tinggi di samping Jaehwan itu tak menjawab, hanya tertawa mendengar pemilihan nama Jaehwan. "Oh, bukan. _Nunsaram-ssi_?!"

Tawa sosok itu makin menggelegar.

" _Ya_! Kenapa tertawa begitu? Apa yang lucu?!"

"Kau tahu? Dua nama yang kau sebutkan tadi itu artinya sama. Haha!"

"Eyy, aku tahu itu! Aku hanya tidak tahu nama yang cocok untukmu..." Ucap Jaehwan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan wajahnya memerah.

Melihat itu, si manusia salju itu berhenti tertawa dan hendak ikut memikirkan nama yang cocok untuk dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba, angin kencang berhembus dan _beanie_ di kepalanya terlepas.

"Ah, _beanie_ -ku."

Keduanya memperhatikan benda itu jatuh tak jauh dari kaki Jaehwan.

"Enak saja. _Beanie_ ini milikku." Ucap Jaehwan sambil menunduk mengambil beda itu dari tanah. Sedang sosok tinggi di sampingnya terkekeh.

Jaehwan kembali berdiri tegak. Namun tak segera memberikan _beanie_ itu pada sosok di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan gambar pada benda itu.

"Hei. Kau tidak mau meminjamkannya lagi padaku?"

 _Gambar singa_.

"Ah, aku tahu!"

"Mwo?"

"Leo! Mulai sekarang, namamu Leo!" Ucap Jaehwan sambil memeluk tubuh besar di sampingnya itu.

Sosok yang kini diputuskan bernama Leo itu terdiam sejenak. Ekspresi wajahnya agak terkejut. Tapi perlahan, tangannya mulai membalas pelukan Jaehwan.

"Uhm... Y- ya... Nama yang... Bagus..."

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

"Aish, Jaehwan... Pasang yang benar!"

Leo menggeram kesal melihat Jaehwan belum juga memasang lampu-lampu hias di sisi lain pohon natal yang tengah mereka hias.

Jaehwan memutuskan untuk menghias pohon natal berukuran sedang yang baru mereka beli tadi pagi sebagai kegiatan pertama yag mereka lakukan bersama. Namun sudah lama tidak melakukannya, membuat Jaehwan sedikit linglung. Sejak awal mulai bekerja, Jaehwan hanya sibuk mengurusi kabel lampu yang terbelit. Bahkan kini tangannya sendiri yang terbelit di antara kabel-kebel tersebut.

" _Ya_! Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini! Wajar saja kalau aku sedikit payah, kan?"

"Ck. Bukan sedikit. Kau benar-benar payah." Gumam Leo.

" _Mwo_?!" Jaehwan mendelik ke arah sosok di sisi lain pohon natal.

Leo hanya memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan ke tempat Jaehwan duduk. Ia berlutut di belakang Jaehwan dan membantu merapikan kabel yang membelit tangannya. Jaehwan tersentak dan diam. Pasalnya posisi Leo saat ini seolah sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Jaehwan tahu wajahnya kini memerah.

" _Y- ya_ _!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membantumu. Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan selesai sebelum waktu makan siang." Ucap Leo tenang, masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ke- kenapa harus dari belakang?"

Leo terhenti sejenak. Ia akhirnya menyadari posisi mereka. Tapi ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau duduk terlalu dekat dengan pohon. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dari depan."

"Oh..." Jaehwan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lagi pula kau juga tahu ini sudah terlambat, kan? Kenapa kau semangat sekali ingin memasang pohon natal?" Tanya Leo mencoba agar suaranya terdengar biasa.

Hening sejenak. Leo tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jaehwan. Dan ia kira, anak ini tak akan menjawab, jadi ia tak menunggu. Namun rupanya Jaehwan mulai bersuara, meski pelan.

"Karena sudah tiga tahun aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tak mau lupa bagaimana bahagianya saat memasang pohon natal."

Muncul pertanyaan di benak Leo. _Tiga tahun?_ Tapi bukan berarti ia akan bertanya. Leo tak mau apa bila ada hal menyedihkan yang ikut menemani mereka saat natal.

Tak lama,

" _Dwaetda_." Tangan Jaehwan akhirnya bebas dari lilitan kabel.

" _Gomawo_."

" _Ne_." Jawab Leo, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya. "Lupakan saja lampunya. Kurasa segini juga sudah cukup. Sekarang kita pasang bintang di puncaknya."

"Biar aku yang pasang! Aku saja! Aku!" Jaehwan berdiri dan melompat-lompat di depan Leo, menawarkan diri.

"Kurasa kau tak cukup tinggi untuk itu. Biar aku yang pasang."

"Aku saja! Aku bisa naik ke kursi untuk memasangnya." Jaehwan menarik sebuah kursi kecil yang tak jauh dari mereka. " _Jebal_..."

Leo menatap Jaehwan. Bibirnya mengerucut dan matanya menatap dengan tatapan _puppy_ - _eyes_.

 _Gwiyeopta_...

"Ehem. Ya, baiklah. Tapi hati-hati."

" _Ne_!"

Jaehwan pun mulai naik ke atas kursi. Leo memberikan bintang berwarna emas. Jaehwan mulai merentangkan tangannya untuk mencapai puncak pohon. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Ia akhirnya berhasil memasang bintang itu.

"Yey! Aku berhasil melakukannya! Aku melakukannya!" ujarnya kegirangan sambil melompat-lompat, masih di atas kursi.

" _Ya_! Hati-hati!" Leo mulai terlihat panik dari bawah. Sedang Jaehwan masih heboh di atas kursi. "Jaehwan, hentikan! Nanti kau ja—"

"Whaaa!" keduanya berteriak.

Leo berhasil menangkap Jaehwan yang hampir jatuh dari kursi. Ya, hampir. Posisi kaki Jaehwan masih berada di permukaan kursi, namun tubuhnya miring dan bertumpu pada tubuh Leo. Tangannya berpegangan pada bahu lebar itu, sedangkan tangan besar Leo memegangi pinggang Jaehwan. Dan wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Tak ada yang bergeming dari posisi masing-masing. Hanya saling tatap.

 _Awkward_...

Leo pun memecah keheningan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _N-ne_..." Jaehwan akhirnya menapakkan kakinya di lantai dan kembali mendapatkan keseimbangannya. Dengan cepat, ia melepas genggamannya pada bahu Leo.

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati." Leo menghela nafas. Tangannya lepas dari pinggang Jaehwan.

" _Mian_. Aku hanya... Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya setelah bertahun-tahun. Aku sangat senang. Jadi—" Jaehwan tak punya kekuatan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika air mata hampir keluar dari matanya.

Kemudian ia rasakan sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Leo tersenyum.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya beranjak untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

25 Desember usai sudah. Leo masih menetap di apartemen Jaehwan keesokan harinya. Segala kegiatan selama libur musim dingin dihabiskan bersama jiwa manusia salju itu. Jaehwan sungguh bersyukur Leo ada bersamanya. Liburan yang 3 tahun ini ia rasakan sepi, tak lagi demikian. Dan Jaehwan berharap Leo akan ada hingga musim-musim lainnya. Ya, begitu harapnya.

Untuk saat ini Jaehwan bersyukur. Paling tidak tahun barunya akan ia habiskan bersama seseorang. Dan itu berarti 20 menit lagi.

Jaehwan tersenyum memandang langit luas di hadapannya. Ia kini duduk di balkon rumahnya, dan bersandar pada dinding. Menanti 20 menit terakhir yang dapat dikatakan suram baginya. Tapi paling tidak, keberadaan Leo selama 7 hari seperti dapat menghapuskan kesedihannya pada 358 hari sebelumnya.

Memikirkan itu, membuat Jaehwan terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Suara Leo muncul di sampingnya. Jaehwan menoleh dan mendapati sosok itu tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa dua cangkir coklat panas sesuai pesanannya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tertawa." Ucap Jaehwan sembari mengambil satu cangkir yang ada di tangan Leo. Ia tersenyum pada sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya. " _Gomawo_."

Leo hanya memperhatikan Jaehwan yang kini menyeruput coklat panasnya. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya Jaehwan tersenyum pada langit. Kemudian, Leo ikut bersandar pada dinding, dan menatap langit seperti yang Jaehwan lakukan.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Sampai Jaehwan angkat bicara.

"Oh, Leo. Tunggu di sini. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Leo tak menjawab, hanya memperhatikan Jaehwan yang dengan cepat masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali dengan sebuah _paper bag_ di tangannya. Kembali duduk di samping Leo, Jaehwan menyodorkan _paper bag_ itu padanya. "Untukmu. Maksudku awalnya untuk hadiah natal. Tapi saat itu kau baru muncul, makanya aku baru mempersiapkannya sehari setelah itu."

Leo menatap senyuman Jaehwan, kemudian beralih ke _paper bag_ di tangannya. Di ambilnya _paper bag_ itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah syal rajutan berwana merah, sewarna dengan _beanie_ yang ia kenakan.

"Syal? Lagi?" Tanya Leo sedikit bingung kenapa Jaehwan memberikannya syal baru. Sedangkan dari awal, Leo sudah mengenakan syal, meski pun memang itu milik Jaehwan.

" _Ne_. Syal yang kau pakai sekarang ini barang lama. Serabutnya sudah berantakan dan dekil. Lagi pula warnanya tidak cocok dengan _beanie_ yang kau kenakan. Makanya aku buatkan yang baru." Ucap Jaehwan sambil membantu Leo melepaskan syal yang lama dari lehernya.

Mata musang Leo mendelik. "Kau membuatnya?" Jaehwan hanya menangguk malu. Ia mulai melingkarkan syal yang baru di leher Leo. "Tapi... Kapan?"

"Um... Belakangan ini aku selalu terbangun tengah malam, dan tidak bisa kembali tidur. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya. Nah, _dwaetda_!" serunya ketika syal di leher Leo sudah rapi terpasang.

"Jadi itu yang membuat kantung matamu ini muncul?" Nada bicara Leo terdengar khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaehwan dan ibu jarinya mengusap lingkaran hitam yang berada dekat di bawah matanya.

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Keduanya pun hanya saling tatap.

Leo mengehela nafas, "Maafkan aku."

"Ung? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanya Jaehwan kebingungan.

Leo menunduk, menatap syal baru yang kini terkalung di lehernya. "Kau membuatkanku syal. Tapi aku sama sekali tak punya apa pun untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Jaehwan terdiam. Ia lihat wajah Leo sedikit muram.

"Tidak juga." Ucap Jaehwan. Leo menoleh, dan di saat yang bersamaan Jaehwan memeluknya. Leo tak bisa berkata-kata. "Kau tahu? Keberadaanmu di sini adalah hadiah terbaik bagiku selama tiga tahun ini."

"Jaehwan..."

Leo menatap senyuman yang terpampang di wajah Jaehwan. Ia tak yakin apa senyuman itu adalah senyum bahagia atau sedih. Tapi Leo tak mau mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting Jaehwan kini dapat tersenyum, karena ia berada di sini bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba,

 _ **Tuut tuut~**_ Alarm dari jam tangan Jaehwan berbunyi. Dengan cepat, Jaehwan mengangkat tangannya dan membaca waktu.

"Oh, sudah pukul 23.59! Satu menit lagi tahun baru!"

"Kau memasang alarm semenit sebelum tahun baru?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau melewatkan detik terakhir dalam setahun?"

Jaehwan kini kembali menatapi langit dimana sudah banyak kembang api yang menghiasi langit hendak menyambut datangnya tahun yang baru. Tapi tidak dengan Leo. Matanya masih fokus memperhatikan ekspresi bahagia di wajah Jaehwan. Ia mengagumi setiap titik di wajah itu.

"10 detik lagi! Mulai berhitung! 9!"

Leo menatap mata Jaehwan. Mata itu berbinar seolah seluruh cahaya bintang terpantul di sana.

"8!"

Pandangan Leo beralih ke hidung Jaehwan. Betapa sempurnanya bentuk hidung itu, dengan lembut menghirup udara malam yang mereka bagi bersama.

"7!"

Kini Leo memandang pipi Jaehwan. Tidak tirus dan tidak _chubby_. Hanya... normal. Dan itu sempurna bagi Leo. Rona pipinya semerah kembang api yang pada detik itu diluncurkan ke langit.

"6!"

Kini matanya menatap bagaimana angin malam berhembus menerpa surai hitam di kepala Jaehwan seolah membelainya dengan lembut.

"5!"

Tak ingin kalah dengan angin, tangan Leo beranjak naik ke kepala Jaehwan dan mengelus helai-helai coklat itu dengan lembut.

"4!"

Leo mulai menatap bibir Jaehwan. Senyum yang tertera saat itu begitu indah dan damai. Seolah Jaehwan tak pernah punya masalah di kehidupannya.

"3!"

Tanpa sadar, Leo mulai mendekat secara perlahan. Ia tahu ini bukan hal baik.

"2!"

Tapi seolah magnet, bibir itu terus menarik Leo untuk mendekat. Leo menutup matanya. Wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajah Jaehwan yang masih terus menatap langit.

"1! _Happy new year_ , Leo!"

Barulah saat itu, Jaehwan menoleh. Di saat yang bersamaan, Leo berhenti mendekat dan membuka matanya lebar. Degan cepat ia kembali duduk tegap, dan memalingkan wajah dari Jaehwan.

"Ung? Leo, kau kenapa?"

Tanya Jaehwan denagn polos saat menemukan gerak-gerik aneh Leo.

"Ti- tidak. _Happy new year_ , Jaehwan."

Tak ingin senyum Jaehwan menghilang, Leo berusaha mengabaikan perasaan malunya dengan tersenyum kepada Jaehwan. Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Sejak awal muncul, baru kali ini Jaehwan lihat senyum selebar itu terpampang di wajah tampan itu. Perasaan aneh mulai menggelayut di hati laki-laki berhidung mancung itu. Tapi ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Tak lama, Jaehwan kembali tersenyum.

"Oh, Leo! Apa harapanmu tahun ini?" Ucap Jaehwan dengan riang.

"Harapan?"

"Ne." Jaehwan mengangguk dengan antusias, kembali menengadah ke langit. "Kalau aku berharap, semoga Leo bisa terus berada di sampingku. Sepanjang tahun ini, tahun depan, dan tahun-tahun berikutnya. Aku ingin Leo jadi temanku seumur hidup."

Leo hanya menatap wajah manis Jaehwan dari samping. Harapan yang sederhana, namun seimbang dengan hari-harinya yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sepi dan menyedihkan. Yah, mungkin sebelum kemunculan Leo. Tapi Leo tahu, Jaehwan hanya ingin paling tidak ada satu orang yang selalu berada di sisinya, di saat suka dan duka.

Tapi di sisi lain, Leo tahu bahwa harapan itu juga bisa jadi mustahil. Karena suatu saat dan bagaimana pun Leo harus pergi.

Tiba-tiba Leo melihat di sudut mata Jaehwan, ada sebutir kerlip yang turun membasahi pipinya. Saat itu juga Leo tahu anak itu menangis. Tanpa sadar dan pikir panjang lagi, sosok bersurai hitam itu menarik lengan Jaehwan hingga kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang Leo.

"Le- Leo?"

"Aku juga…" Leo mencoba menahan ajakan hatinya untuk menangis. "Aku juga berharap agar bisa selalu di sisimu. Sepanjang tahun ini, tahun baru, tahun-tahun selanjutnya, dan selamanya. Aku tak ingin kau selalu sendirian, Jaehwan."

Jaehwan terkejut mendengar kalimat kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Leo. Seketika ia teringat bagaimana kehidupannya begitu terasa sepi dan menyedihkan, tanpa orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tanpa orang-orang yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu. Ia ingin seandainya waktu terhenti. Ia ingin harapannya tadi terkabul. Tapi entahlah, ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa Tuhan tak akan pernah mengabulkan permohonan itu.

Jaehwan menangis makin keras, membuat syal dan _sweater_ yang dipakai Leo rembes oleh air matanya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram _sweater_ putih itu dengan kuat, berharap dengan itu emosinya dapat meluap keluar dari hatinya. Ia menangis tanpa henti. Selagi Leo terus mendekapnya dengan erat. Tak satu pun dari keduanya yang ingin lepas dari kehangatan ini, hingga akhirnya Jaehwan terlelap dalam pelukan itu. Leo menatap wajah Jaehwan dengan sendu, kemudian menghela nafas sebelum mempererat dekapannya pada Jaehwan kemudian menatap langit.

 _Seandainya waktu dapat benar terhenti…_

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Leo menemukan Jaehwan melamun menghadap pintu keluar apartemennya. Anak itu sudah rapi dengan seragam dan ranselnya. Ya, hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang musim dingin. Dimana sebagian pelajar menganggapnya buruk karena mereka harus kembali menghadapi pelajaran-pelajaran yang memusingkan. Namun tetap memanggapnya baik, karena segera mereka bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman.

Beda cerita bagi Jaehwan, keduanya bukanlah pernyataan yang tepat. Ia tak masalah belajar di sekolah kerena kenyataannya, Jaehwan memang anak yang pintar dan suka belajar. Tapi ia juga tak menganggapnya baik karena ia harus kembali ke tempat dimana tak ada satu pun yang mau berteman dengannya dan tempat dimana ia hanya dianggap sebagai sampah. Jaehwan masih bimbang apa dia akan masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Jaehwan," mendengar suara lembut Leo memanggilnya dan tangan besar yang mendarat di pundaknya, Jaehwan menoleh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehwan mencoba tersenyum. " _N- ne_. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit—"

Leo tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Jaehwan. Terlihat jelas dari setiap lekuk wajahnya. Tapi Leo tak mau membicarakannya, tak mau Jaehwan jadi makin bimbang. Tanpa pikir lagi, Ia menggenggam lengan Jaehwan. Lelaki berstatus masih pelajaran itu mengangkat kepalanya dan ia lihat Leo tersenyum.

"Kalau terus melamun, kau akan terlambat. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang sekolah. Ayo!"

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

"Um… Leo,"

Jaehwan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Leo. Sebentar lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, mereka akan sampai ke gerbang sekolah Jaehwan. Selama perjalanan tadi Jaehwan masih mempertimbangkan apa baiknya dia masuk sekolah atau tidak. Jaehwan melihat Leo tersenyum, kemudian melirik gerbang abu di depan sekolahnya itu. Di matanya, gerbang itu terlihat seperti gerbang dari kastil tua dan angker yang biasa kalian lihat di film-film. Tapi yah, hanya Jaehwan yang dapat melihatnya seperti itu. Ia pun kembali menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Um… Ku- kurasa aku akan pulang saja." Kaki Jaehwan melangkah, hendak melalui Leo dan kembali menyusuri rute ke rumah.

Namun lengan panjang Leo dapat menghentikannya.

"Jaehwan, dengarkan aku." Leo menggenggam kedua pundak Jaehwan hingga laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata musangnya. "Berpikirlah positif, dan fokuslah pada pelajaran. Jangan pikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Ta- tapi—"

"Kau tak mau jadi anak bodoh yang tidak suka belajar dan kelak hanya akan jadi pengangguran di pinggir jalan, kan?"

Mendengar kalimat Leo, Jaehwan menggeleng kuat. Leo benar. Jaehwan tak bisa membuang cita-citanya untuk jadi orang sukses begitu saja hanya karena rasa takutnya di sekolah. Lagi pula Jaehwan pernah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan jadi orang sukses suatu hari nanti, dan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia tak pantas lagi dicaci dan direndahkan,

Oh, Jaehwan tak mau cita-cita itu hilang.

Seolah membaca pikiran Jaehwan, Leo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya kau kembali ke sekolah, dan belajar dengan benar. Aku janji, tak akan terjadi hal buruk padamu."

Leo mengusap surai kecoklatan Jaehwan. Merasakan kelembutan di puncak kepalanya, Jaehwan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan belajar dengan giat!" Serunya dengan senyum yang makin merekah menghiasi wajahnya. Jaehwan mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, dan membaca waktu. "Ya ampun, 15 menit lagi bel! Aku masuk dulu, ya, Leo. _Annyeong_!"

Jaehwan berlari masuk ke gerbang sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan pada Leo. Sosok itu hanya hanya membalas lambaian tangannya hingga Jaehwan hilang dari pandangannya.

Tak lama, ia dengar beberapa suara, mungkin tiga, muncul dari arah belakang. Dan yang membuat Leo tertarik adalah nama Jaehwan yang disebut dalam percakapan mereka.

" _Ya_! Apa menurut kalian, si Lee Jaehwan itu akan masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"Kurasa tidak. Dia pasti ketakutan bertemu dengan kita di hari pertama setelah kebebasannya."

"Menurutku tidak begitu. Hei, bagaimana kalau kita kerjai dia habis-habisan nanti? Tanganku terasa lumpuh seminggu lebih tidak mengerjainya."

"Boleh saja."

"Hahaha!"

Mendengar itu, Leo menyeringai dan berbalik.

"Hei, kalian!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Ketiga remaja berseragam itu mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok pria yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Seketika, ekspresi mereka berubah, terkejut dan takut. Salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kearah Leo.

"K- kau? Bukankah kau—"

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Minggu pertama masuk sekolah dirasa aneh bagi Jaehwan. Rasa takut yang biasa menggelayuti dirinya tidak sama sekali menghantuinya. Anak-anak yang biasanya selalu mengerjainya tak pernah terlihat batang hidungnya. Saat berpapasan pun mereka asyik sendiri, tak mempedulikan keberadaan Jaehwan seolah anak itu tidak pernah ada. Itu semua sangat aneh bagi Jaehwan. Ah, bukannya Jaehwan ingin di- _bully_ lagi atau apa. Tapi ia baru menyadari sesuatu, bahwa keanehan ini rupanya yang membuatnya makin takut.

Ada muncul di benaknya, " _Apa ini cara baru yang mereka gunakan untuk mengerjaiku?_ "

Begitulah seminggu Jaehwan lewati. Agak lega juga, karena paling tidak ia bisa fokus belajar. Ditambah keberadaan Leo yang selalu mengantarjemputnya—meski jalan kaki—menambah semangat Jaehwan untuk masuk sekolah. Yang Jaehwan tak harapkan adalah kalau tebakannya tadi benar. Bahwa anak-anak itu sengaja tiak menghiraukannya dan akan mengerjainya habis-habisan minggu depan.

"Jaehwan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehwan berhenti dari lamunannya dan mengangkat kepala. Leo sudah di depan gerbang, menjemputnya.

" _Ne_. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang!"

Jaehwan mulai melangkah di depan Leo. Sosok bersurai pirang itu sedikit kebingungan, tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengimbangi langkah Jaehwan dengan kaki jenjangnya. Hampir setengah perjalanan ditempuh dengan keheningan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hari-hari sebelumnya, Jaehwan akan langsung menceritakan kesehariannya di sekolah, serta apa saja yang ia pelajari. Dan Leo akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan.

Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Jaehwan sangat diam dan terlihat banyak pikiran. Leo tak suka melihatnya begitu. Jadi mungkin, dia yang akan memancing Jaehwan bercerita.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?"

Jaehwan sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaan singkat dari Leo. Dengan agak kikuk, ia menjawab, "Uhm, baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang terjadi." Leo mengangguk. Ia kira hanya itu Jawaban Jaehwan, namun ia salah, "Tapi justru itu yang membuat keadaan aneh."

Leo mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Anak-anak yang biasa menjahiliku, sudah seminggu ini mereka tak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Bahkan mereka seperti tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu hal baik?"

Jaehwan menghela nafas sebelum kembali menjawab. "Ya, tapi itu membuatku takut. Aku takut itu rencana mereka untuk membuatku merasa bahwa aku sudah bebas, dan setelah itu kembali mengerjaiku habis-habisan."

Dalam hati, Leo tertawa. Kemudian ia menarik pundak Jaehwan hingga anak itu berbalik dan melihatnya. Ekpresi kebingungan bercampur dengan lesu wajahnya akibat keadaan aneh di sekolah.

"Leo?"

"Aku yakin mereka tak akan melakukannya, selama kau berpikir positif. Jangan tunjukkan rasa takutmu saat bertemu mereka. Percaya padaku! Setelah ini tak akan ada lagi yang berani menyentuhmu, barang seujung helai rambut pun." Tutur Leo lumayan panjang. Tangannya sembari memainkan beberapa helai rambut kecoklatan Jaehwan, dan itu membuat Jaehwan terdiam menatap Leo. "Mau percaya padaku, atau terus dijahili oleh mereka?"

Jaehwan menunuduk. Entah kenapa wajahnya merasa panas seperti dikukus. Tapi dengan itu, dia bisa menjawab.

"A- aku percaya padamu."

Tersenyum, Leo kini mengacak-acak rambut Jaehwan, membuat anak itu meringik kesal.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah berlawanan, muncul sosok seseorang pria dan suaranya yang lantang.

"Yo, _chinguya_!" Pria berawakan tidak tinggi itu menepuk pundak Leo yang saat itu juga terkejut.

" _Sial. Kenapa dia muncul di sini_?!"

" _Eo_? Siapa ini?" Pria itu kini menatap Jaewhan yang dengan polos hanya menatapnya balik karena kebingungan. "Ah, ini anak yang waktu itu kau bicarakan, ya? Wah, kau benar-benar menghabiskan musim dinginmu bersamanya? Pantas saja kau sulit dihubungi."

Jaehwan dan Leo hanya masih diam menatap pria yang masih seru bermonolog itu. Tentu dengan tatapan yang berbeda arti. Kalau Jaehwan menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, Leo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata, _"Pergi dari hadapan kami, atau kau mati di sini sekarang_ _juga_ _._ "

Menyadari tatapan Leo, pria pendek itu sedikit merinding.

"Ah, iya iya... Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. _Annyeong_ , _chingu_!"

Sekelebat angin, pria itu menghilang di ujung jalan. Diam-diam, Leo menghela nafas.

"Leo, kau kenal pria itu?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kau satu-satunya manusia yang kukenal setelah aku diciptakan. Mungkin tadi itu orang mabuk, omongannya saja melantur."

Jaehwan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan. Lagi, keheningan melanda keduanya. Jaehwan kembali memikirkan perkataan Leo tentang mempercayainya, sedangkan sosok itu sendiri tengah asyik mengutuk seseorang dalam hatinya. Entah siapa seseorang itu, yang pasti bukan Jaehwan. Oh, Leo sangat menyayangi Jaehwan, bahkan ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun membuat anak ini menangis lagi. Siapa pun itu, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

 _Yah, semoga Leo tak mengingkarinya._

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N :** _What do you think readers? Tell me by giving some reviews! See you in the next chapter!_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** A Love from Snow

 **Cast :** VIXX Ken and Leo

 **Pairing** : KEO

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Chapter :** 2/3

 **A/N:** Haaaaiii! Wah, akhirnya _author update!_ Heheh... _Mian,_ sibuk buk buk banget Hm... ga ada sih yang mau _author_ omongin di sini. Oh, tapi _author_ mau mengingatkan akan ada beberapa nama baru yang muncul di _story_ ini. Dan mungkin nama-nama itu bukan yang kalian harapkan hehe ;p

 _So, enjoy the second chapter! ^^_

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Jaehwan bersyukur karena mempercayai Leo. Sudah sebulan lebih kehidupan sekolahnya berjalan normal. Anak-anak yang biasa mengerjainya sudah sebulan ini tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Mulut mereka bungkam dari aktivitas membicarakan kejelakan dan kelemahan Jaehwan. Ia benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada sosok pirang itu. Mungkin memberinya hadiah bukan hal buruk?

Ngomong-ngomong hadiah, dua hari ke depan adalah hari _valentine_. Jaehwan bisa memanfaatkan hari itu untuk memberikan Leo hadiah. Aneh pasti kalau laki-laki merayakan _valentine_. Tapi kalau untuk sahabat, tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagi pula bukanya Jaehwan suka atau bagaimana, hanya saja—

 **KRIIING~**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, menyadarkan Jaehwan dari lamunannya. Matanya melebar menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Telapak tangannya merayap ke kedua belah pipinya. Panas.

 _"_ _Tunggu! Apa ini? Aku tidak suka pada... , Kan?"_

Jaehwan lagsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, membuang pikiran itu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia membereskan barang-barang dan tasnya, kemudian buru-buru keluar dari kelas setelah _sonsaengnim_ menutup sesi kelas terakhirnya itu.

Kakinya terus melangkah. Sampai di gerbang, ia lihat sosok itu. Sosok itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. Entah ada apa, tapi Jaehwan seperti melihat cahaya di sekitar tubuh Leo. Sosoknya seolah menyemburatkan kiasan cahaya. Sekali lagi, Jaehwan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Tapi tak mau membuat Leo makin lama menunggu, Jaehwan langsung mendekatinya.

"Hai, Jae. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, oh, um... Ya..." Leo tak yakin dengan Jaehwan. Alisnya naik, kebingungan karena Jaehwan tak menatapnya saat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Leo hendak bertanya, tapi tiba-tiba, Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, Leo! Sebelum pulang, kita ke minimarket dulu, ya? Ada yang ingin aku beli."

"Ng? Ya, boleh saja." Jawab Leo, kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaehwan. "Ayo!"

Oh, oh... Jaehwan merasa jantungnya tidak bekerja sebagaimana semestinya. _ADA APA INI?!_

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

"Kau beli apa?" Tanya Leo ketika ia dan Jaehwan keluar dari minimarket seusai belanja.

Dengan agak ragu, Jaehwan menjawab, "Bahan untuk membuat coklat."

"Coklat?"

" _N- ne_ , coklat. Dua hari lagi hari _valentine_. Hari kasih sayang. Hari dimana seseorang bisa mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya pada orang lain. Hari yang penuh dengan cinta."

Dari ekor mata musangnya, Leo dapat melihat wajah merah Jaehwan dan senyumnya yag malu-malu itu.

"Lalu kau akan buat coklat untuk orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Leo. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Mata tajam Leo membulat. Ia terdiam dan berhenti melangkah. _Jaehwan punya seseorang yang ia sukai?!_

Jaehwan menyadari Leo berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh dan melihat Leo membatu beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Dan melihat ekspresi Leo yang seperti tak percaya itu, Jaehwan mulai merasa kesal.

" _Wae_? Apa menurutmu orang sepertiku tak bisa suka pada orang lain?"

Leo bisa lihat wajah Jaehwan makin merah, kini ia tahu anak itu kesal. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Jaehwan. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut kecoklatan milik Jaehwan.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Maafkan aku, _ne_?"

Tanpa kata, Jaehwan langsung beralik lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Leo tahu anak itu sudah memaafkannya, tapi mungkin ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Sosok bersurai pirang itu kembali menyeimbangkan langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan Jaehwan.

"Boleh aku tahu kepada siapa coklat itu akan kau berikan?" _Biar kuhabisi orang itu. Enak saja terima coklat buatan Jaehwan!_ Ah, kalau saja Leo bisa meneriakkannya saat itu juga.

"Ng... Kalau boleh, aku ngin merahasiakannya. Mungkin setelah kuberikan pada orangnya, baru akan kukatakan padamu. Kau... keberatan?"

 _Oh, tentu saja keberatan!_

"Um, ya. Tapi... Apa kau yakin orang itu tepat? Aku tak ingin pada akhirnya ia malah menyakitimu, Jae." Ucap Leo.

Jaehwan tersenyum padanya. "Tenang saja. Aku jamin, orang itu baik. Dia tak akan mungkin menyakitiku."

Leo menatap Jaehwan yang tersenyum padanya. Agak aneh, pikir Leo. Bagaimana Jaehwan bisa seratus persen yakin bahwa orang itu baik? Bahwa orang itu tak akan menyakitinya? Padahal sepengetahuan Leo, Jaehwan tak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapa pun. Apa yang membuatnya bisa seyakin itu? Ingin rasanya melarang Jaehwan untuk berhubungan dengan siapa pun orang yang ia maksud itu. Tapi memang Leo siapa? Kekasihnya? Oh, Leo hanya berharap begitu. Sehingga dengan bebas, ia bisa melarang Jaehwan saat itu juga. Tapi sekali lagi, Leo bukan siapa-siapa di kehidupan Jaehwan selain sesosok jiwa dari manusia salju yang dibebaskan untuk menemani anak yang kesepian itu. Paling tidak, Jaehwan tahunya begitu.

 _Geez, kenapa juga harus begitu?_

Leo akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian membalas senyuman Jaehwan.

 _"_ _Dia tak akan menyakitiku, aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tak akan menyakitiku, kan, Leo?"_

 _"_ _Aku harus cari tahu siapa orang itu. Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyakiti Jaehwan."_

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Dua hari berlalu, dan Jaehwan sudah siap dengan coklatnya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu apa coklat ini pantas atau tidak untuk diberikan. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ia hanya bisa berharap coklatnya ini tidak mematikan.

Leo memperhatikan Jaehwan yang berjalan di sampingnya. Keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Jaehwan. Di pandangan Leo, langkah Jaehwan begitu mantap dan senyumnya begitu lebar. Melihat itu, Leo mulai kesal.

 _"_ _Cih, begitu bahagianya kah ia hendak menyatakan perasaan pada orang lain? Li_ _h_ _at saja kalau sampai orang itu menolak pemberiannya, akan kuhajar habis-habisan."_

"Leo~" panggil Jaehwan, nadanya seperti agak ragu. Leo hanya menoleh, kini terlihat jelas Jaehwan dengan wajah merahnya. Oh, melihat itu Leo benar-benar kesal.

" _Wae_?"

" _A- ani_... Tidak jadi." Leo bingung dengan tingkah Jaehwan. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun rupanya mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. "Ah, sudah sampai. Aku masuk dulu, ya. _Annyeong_ ~"

Jaehwan hendak berlari masuk ke gerbang sekolah, namun Leo menariknya dan ia pun terpaksa berbalik menghadap Leo. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Jaehwan tak tahu kenapa mata Leo menatapnya begitu tajam. Perasaan takut seketika terbesit dalam hatinya, entah akan apa. Tapi perasaan takut itu seketika sirna setelah kedua daun telinganya menangkap yang Leo katakan selanjutnya.

"Kau yakin orang yang kau berikan coklat itu orang baik?"

 _Oh_.

Leo hanya—lagi-lagi—mengkhawatirkannya. Jaehwan terdiam sebentar. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencerna bahwa kenyataan yang terjadi sekarang adalah kekhawatiran Leo tentang kepada siapa Jaehwan akan memberikan coklatnya.

Ya, Jaehwan tahu bahwa sudah dua hari ini Leo selalu meperhatikannya, mencari celah dalam percakapan-percakapan mereka dimana sekiranya Ia bisa dapatkan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Tapi Jaehwan tak lengah. Tak sekali pun ia menyebutkan atau sekedar memberi petunjuk tentang identitas orang itu. Karena kalau ketahuan, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Jaehwan tak tahu akan seperti apa reaksi Leo nanti, apa lagi cara menjelaskan pada sosok pirang itu bila benar identitas calon penerima coklatnya ketahuan.

Memikirkan itu, Jaehwan mulai terkekeh geli. Sosok jangkung di depannya itu mengernyitkan dahi, tak mengerti apa yang ditertawakan seorang Lee Jaehwan.

" _Wae useo_?"

" _Ani_..." Jaehwan akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Ia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada sosok yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini bersedia menjadi temannya. Dan, senyuman itu berhasil membuat Leo membatu di tempat. Seperti ada setrum di setiap sarafnya yang memusat pada jantungnya. Akhirnya, Leo hanya bisa menatap Jaehwan yang mulai bicara lagi, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau orang itu baik? Aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak coklat dariku. Apa lagi menyakitiku. Kalau masalah ia menolak perasaanku, sih, selama masih dengan cara baik-baik, aku tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Percayalah padaku, Leo! Kali ini saja. _Ne_?"

Mulut Leo terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya membantah. Tapi melihat wajah manis Jaehwan yang benar-benar meyakinkan, Leo bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan mengiyakan keyakinan.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa, tetap beritahu aku. _Ara_?"

Jaehwan menangguk kemudian tertawa. _Terserah Leo sajalah_.

Melihat Jaehwan tertawa, rupanya mengukir sebuah senyum pula di wajah tampan Leo.

"Ya sudah, sana masuk. Nanti terlambat." Ucap Leo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jaehwan, menumbuhkan sebuah kerucut di bibir anak itu.

"Ugh... Aku merapikannya susah payah, Leo~" Gerutu Jaehwan berusaha merapikan kembali rambutya dengan jari-jarinya. Leo hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresinya itu. Setelah yakin rapi, Ia kembali tersenyum pada Leo, "Nah, sudah ya, aku masuk dulu. _Bye_ , Leo!"

Jaehwan berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolah setelah melambaikan tangan pada Leo beberapa kali. Leo membalasnya sampai Jaehwan tak lagi tertangkap oleh lensa matanya. Leo mengambil langkah memutar. Tepat saat ia berbalik, ia kembali bertatap muka dengan tiga bocah tengil itu. Ya, tiga murid di sekolah Jaehwan yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak berani berurusan dengan laki-laki berhidung mancung itu. Alasannya? Kau bisa bilang karena mereka dihantui ancaman dari seseorang. Tinggi, pirang, tampan. Tapi dingin dan menyeramkan. Mungkin kalian bisa tebak siapa pelakunya.

Kali ini, Leo tak berniat bercakap dengan mereka. Ia hanya memancarkan tatapan menusuk kepada ketiga anak yang hanya berjalan melaluinya sambil menunduk. Tak ada dari mereka yang berani bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala atau besuara seperti biasa. Ketiganya tahu tatapan singa lapar itu tak lepas sampai mereka benar-benar masuk ke gedung sekolah.

 _Duh. Menyesal berurusan dengannya_.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Langkahnya santai memasuki ruang tengah apartemen. Perbedaan suhu di luar dan di dalam memang sudah tak terlalu tajam, namun tetap berhasil membuatnya menggerutu tetang betapa dinginnya udara di luar. Sosok itu melepaskan syal dan mantelnya, meninggalkannya hanya terbalut oleh _sweater_ putihnya. Kemudian kedua kaki jenjangnya beranjak menuju dapur dan tangannya mulai membuat secangkir _coffee_ _latte_ , minuman favoritnya. Usai membuat _latte_ , dibawanya cangkir putih itu ke ruang tengah, dan kemudian menundukkan dirinya di sofa. Awalnya tangannya hendak meraih _remote_ TV di meja kecil di hadapannya. Namun terhenti seketika. Otaknya memberi isyarat dadakan pada tangannya untuk beralih merogoh saku dan mantel yang ia kenakan. Kini sebuah ponsel sudah berada di tangannya.

 **[14 missed call]**

Membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar, ia menghela nafas. Ia yakin orang yang 14 kali meneleponnya tadi pasti marah besar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ponselnya sengaja ia atur dalam mode _silent_ : tanpa suara dan tanpa getar. Kalau itu tak ia lakukan, mungkin kedoknya sudah ketahuan.

Dengan agak ragu, ia memanggil kembali nomor yang sedari tadi mencoba memanggilnya.

 **1 detik,**

 **2 detik,**

 **3 detik** ,

Sang pemilik nomor akhirnya mengangkat panggilannya. Terdengar langsung sebuah teriakkan nyaring masuk ke telinganya. Sosok itu sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Geez... Iya, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku!"

"..."

"Ck. Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke sekolah. Bisa hancur semuanya."

"..."

"Ya, dan untungnya aku cukup pintar untuk mengusirmu saat itu juga. Apa kau gila? Kau sudah ingin melihatku mati, huh? Kau tahu jelas apa yang sedang kulakukan saat ini, kan?"

Sosok itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Tak lupa dibawa cangkir _latte_ yang tengah ia nikmati. Kakinya melangkah menuju balkon apartemen itu. Telinganya masih setia mendengarkan ocehan sang lawan bicara di seberang sana.

Menyeruput _latte_ -nya, ia kembali bicara, "Sudah puas mengoceh? Tenanglah, aku pasti kembali sebelum musim semi datang. Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengabaikan ibuku begitu saja. Apa lagi dengan keberadaan _noona_ yang sekarang entah dimana. Hal itu membuat keadaan ibu makin parah, kan?"

Tunggu. Apa? Rahasia? Ibu? _Noona_? Apa yang tengah ia bicarakan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"..."

"Syukurlah. Iya, aku akan mencoba pulang lebih cepat. Aku... hanya belum siap meninggalkannya. Dia masih butuh seseorang di sampingnya, kau pun tak akan tega meninggalkannya bila kau jadi aku."

"..."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga akan coba agar tidak menyakitinya. _Ne_ , kau tolong jaga ibuku sampai aku pulang, ya. Terima kasih, Seo Eunkwang. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. _Eo, keutneo_."

Panggilan akhirnya terputus.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi senyum itu tak berarti keadaan hatinya baik. Senyuman itu hanya sebagai basa-basi pada dirinya sendri. Yah, siapa tahu dengan begitu, kebimbangan di hatinya bisa sedikit terusir. Namun rupanya upaya itu tak berhasil.

Ah, memang ini berarti sudah waktunya ia harus mencari cara agar tidak menyakiti Jaehwan. Tapi bagaimana pun itu tidak mungkin. Hari dimana ia harus menyakiti Jaehwan memang pasti akan datang. Ia tahu itu sejak awal. Sejak ia tanpa sadar memulai semua sandiwara ini.

Masalahnya sekaramg, ternyata ia punya masalah lain di luar sana. Tak ada yang tahu, karena memang tak ada yang bisa ia beritahu. Maka itu, ia terpaksa memikirkannya sendiri.

 _Ugh... Aku yang memulai ini, aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Tapi bagaimana?_

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Jaehwan duduk di bangkunya, menunggu pelajaran selanjutnya di mulai. Oh, kalian tidak lupa kalau Jaehwan masih belum punya teman, kan? Makanya dia tidak punya aktivitas selain duduk tenang menunggu pelajaran berganti. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kalau biasanya Jaehwan duduk dengan murung, seolah ia duduk di tengah hutan sendirian, kali ini wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya dari ujung pipi satu ke pipi yang lain. Wajahnya memerah, membayangkan sesuatu dalam imajinasinya.

Oh, teman-teman sekelasnya mulai berpikir apa dia sudah gila? Begini kah efek tiga tahun di- _bully_? Kalau begitu, salahkan tiga anak jahil yang selalu mengerjai Jaehwan. Mungkin mereka bisa dilaporkan ke pihak yang berwajib atas tuduhan perebutan hak asasi manusia terpenting, yakni akal sehat orang lain.

Tunggu. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jaehwan masih bisa menjawab soal tentang sistem persamaan linier serta nilai maksimalnya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa otak seorang Lee Jaehwan masih waras dan bekerja dengan baik.

Yang kini dirasa aneh justru keberadaan tiga anak bandel itu di kelas Jaehwan. Ya, Jaehwan dan ketiga pelaku pem- _bully_ -an itu memang tidak satu kelas. Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Ketiganya terlihat aneh dari cara mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk Jaehwan yang bisa dibilang tidak lazim: dorong-dorongan.

"Kau saja..."

"Tidak ah, kau saja..."

"Duh, kau 'kan ketua!"

"Heh! Bagian begini, baru kalian mengakuiku sebagai ketua!"

Mendengar keributan di dekatnya, Jaehwan mengangkat kepala. Matanya membulat mengetahui siapa yang kini berdiri di samping mejanya. Perasaan takut yang sudah sebulan ini tidak Jaehwan rasakan, kembali menyeruak dalam tubuhnya. Ya, Jaehwan belum menyadari niat ketiga anak itu, jadi pikiran-pikiran negatif masih dengan mudah terselip ke otaknya.

"Cha- Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae? A- apa yang... kalian la- lakukan di... kelasku?" dari cara bicara Jaehwan yang terbata-bata, kentara jelas bahwa ia ketakutan.

Mendengar suara Jaehwan, ketiga orang itu behenti saling dorong. Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol, yang beberapa saat lalu dituduh sebagai ketua itu berdiri paling depan. Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya mengintil dari belakang. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk lehernya meski tidak gatal. Ia belum mempersiapkan harus bicara apa di depan anak yang biasanya ia _bully_ ini. Aneh, padahal biasanya kala sedang memojokinya, kata-kata apa pun—termasuk kata-kata kasar—mudah saja menyerocos keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa sekarang sulit sekali?

Jaehwan masih ketakutan. Kepalanya menunduk, sama seperti tiga orang lain di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi karena dirinya juga menunduk, ia tak tahu akan hal itu.

Akhirnya, suara berat Chanyeol mulai menggetarkan gendang telinga Jaehwan.

"Lee Jaehwan, kami—"

 _"_ _Mati aku..."_

"Ingin minta maaf!"

 _"_ _Hah? Apa?"_

Jaehwan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Tapi yang ia lihat di hadapannya justru lebih rendah dari pandangannya. Ya, ketiga pelaku pem- _bully_ -an terhadapnya selama ini tengah belutut di depannya. _Was wes wos_ langsung terdengar dari belasan murid lain di dalam kelas. Bahkan ada yang langsung berlari keluar kelas untuk menyebarkan berita segar nan hangat ini ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Kini _was wes wos_ merekah ke setiap sudut gedung sekolah.

Kembali ke kelas, Jaehwan masih mencerna apa yang ada di hadapannya. Apa ini mimpi? Ah, tidak. Beberapa menit yang lalu, kepala Jaehwan tergebok oleh bola sepak yang dimainkan anak kelas satu dan melayang dari lapangan ke kelas Jaehwan lewat jendela. Dan itu rasanya sakit sekali. Berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dan Kim Jongdae benar-benar berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ka- kalian... apa yang—"

"Lee Jaehwan, maafkan kami! Kami mohon!" ucap Baekhyun. "Selama ini kami mengerjaimu, bahkan sering menghajar dan memalakmu. Kami juga tak tahu alasan melakukan itu semua."

"Ya. Mungkin itu karena kami cuma remaja labil yang belum peduli masa depan. Kami malas belajar dan hanya senang bermain-main." Lanjut Jongdae.

"Jadi... sebulan ini—" Jaehwan antara ingin bicara atau tidak.

Dengan agak ragu, Chanyeol menambahkan penjelasan, "Bulan lalu, ada seseorang yang mengancam kami untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi. Awalnya kami tidak terima diancam begitu. Tapi lama kelamaan kami sadar, bahwa kami memang sudah keterlaluan."

Jaehwan terdiam. _Seseorang? Siapa?_

"Geez. Giliran sudah dekat ujian akhir, baru mereka minta maaf."

"Kasihan kan, Lee Jaehwan. Gara-gara mereka bertiga, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya."

"Kalau aku jadi Lee Jaehwan, sih, tidak akan kumaafkan."

Bisikan-bisikan sindiran mulai terdengar sengaja disuarakan. Mendengar itu, ketiga pemuda yang sedang berlutut itu merasa kesal. Tapi tetap tak peduli. Mereka hanya peduli apa Jaehwan akan memaafkan atau tidak. Karena kalau dipikir dengan akal sehat, perlakuan mereka selama ini memang tidak mungkin lagi dimaafkan. Maka, yang mereka harapkan kali ini adalah ketidak warasan Jaehwan untuk memaafkan mereka. Terdengar kasar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Siapa di dunia ini yang mau hidupnya diiming-imingi dendam dari orang yang terlukai hatinya?

"Baiklah, aku memaafkan kalian."

Mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang makin menggelegar di setiap sudut kelas serta koridor di depannya yang sedari tadi dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dari kelas lain. Segera saja berita ' **Jaehwan Mengampuni Tiga Tikus** ' meluas di setiap kelas. Ada yang kebingungan bagaimana Jaehwan bisa dengan mudah memaafkan mereka begitu saja. Ada yang senang karena mungkin setelah ini, mereka akan leluasa untuk mencoba mendekati Jaehwan. Ya, sebenarnya selama ini, banyak murid yang ingin menolong Jaehwan dan berteman dengannya. Namun tentu saja ada ancaman yang memaksa mereka untuk mengurung keinginan itu dalam hati.

Tapi kini, ketiga pelaku pengancaman itu sendiri yang justru tengah terkaget-kaget karena maaf yang diberikan Jaehwan. Mereka tak menyangkan Jaehwan akan memaafkan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Be- benarkah, Lee Jaehwan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Ketiga lelaki yang masih berlutut itu saling pandang. Kemudian Jongdae bertanya lagi, "Kau yakin? Memang kau tidak takut kalau ini hanya rencana kami untuk kemudian mengerjaimu lagi habis-habisan?"

Ucapan Jongdae terdengar tidak karuan, tapi Jaehwan mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau memang itu rencana kalian, tidak mungkin kau beberkan begitu saja di hadapanku, kan? Lagi pula, memang awalnya aku berpikir begitu. Tapi ada seseorang yang membuatku percaya bahwa kalian tak akan pernah melakukannya lagi, bila aku berpikir bahwa kalian memang sudah berubah. Dan terbukti dengan sebulan lebih, kalian bisa menahan hasrat untuk menjahiliku. Ya, kan?"

"Tapi—" Chanyeol hendak berargumen, namun ketika ia lihat Jaehwan sudah berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum, kata-katanya hilang tertelan.

"Sudahlah. Kata maaf memang ada untuk dimaafkan. Itu tujan kalian mendatangiku, kan?" Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae mengangguk serentak. Jaehwan kemudian membungkuk dan menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. "Sekarang berdirilah! Kalian terlihat lemah kalau begini."

Akhirnya mereka semua bangkit dari posisi berlutut tadi. Namun kepala ketiga laki-laki di hadapan Jaehwan masih menunduk. Rasa malu dan bersalah membuat kepala mereka terasa sangat berat.

"Kenapa menunduk terus? Memang ada apa di lantai?"

Medengar itu, ketiganya mengangkat kepala mereka.

 **Deg!**

Ini pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jaehwan tersenyum. Biasanya yang mereka lihat adalah wajah murung, sedih, takut, semuanya kecuali senyuman ini yang rupanya membuat hati mereka berdebar. Oh, kenapa juga mereka membuat Jaehwan menyembunyikan senyum ini selama bertahun-tahun? Padahal senyum itu benar-benar bisa membuat mereka tenang saat ini. Seolah semua dosa mereka pada anak ini sudah dihapus sempurna oleh Tuhan.

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Jaehwan menyadarkan ketiganya dari lamunan mereka. Tingkah kikuk yang kini ketiganya lakukan membuat Jaehwan tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menatap kedua temannya satu persatu. Keduanya mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Jaehwan. Mulai sekarang kita... berteman?"

Jaehwan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol, keemudian beralih pada tangan pemuda tinggi itu.

Berteman? Sudah tiga tahun Jaehwan tidak melakukannya dengan seseorang. Lalu Leo? Entahlah, Jaehwan punya perasaan lain terhadap sosok itu selain sebagai teman. Tapi masih belum yakin.

Perlahan, Jaehwan mengangkat tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatap orang-orang di depannya.

"Tentu. Teman..."

Akhirnya ada tiga senyuman yang tertuju pada Jaehwan. Keadaan kelas kembali gaduh. Bahkan ada yang berteriak kegirangan, entah dengan alasan apa. Tapi empat orang yang baru saja menyandang status 'dari musuh jadi teman' itu seperti tak peduli pada semua mata memandang, atau pun kegaduhan yang secara tak langsung mereka lah penyebabnya.

Kemudian, Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dari balik jas almamaternya. Kotak itu berwarna biru mudah dengan pita biru tua di atasnya.

"Ini untukmu, Jaehwan..."

"Apa ini?"

"Itu coklat dari kami bertiga. Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf kami." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Kami tahu, ini tidak sebanding dengan yang sudah kami lakukan selama ini, Jaehwan. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Yang itu jangan diungkit lagi." Ujar Jaehwan memotong kalimat Chanyeol. Kemudian diambilnya kotak di tangan Jongdae itu. "Coklatnya kuterima."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae menatap Jaehwan sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Lee Jaehwan."

"Aku yang berterima kasih."

 **RIIING** ~ bel tanda selesai istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa yang sejak tadi menonton pertunjukan bertajuk 'Pengampunan Terhadap Tiga Tikus Tanah' pun mulai bubar. Keadaan ramai di koridor pun surut, seiring masuknya para siswa ke kelas masing.

"Nah. Sudah bel masuk. Kalian kembali lah ke kelas kalian. Jangan sampai dimarahi _sonsaengnim_." Ujar Jaehwan sambil duduk di kursinya.

Ketiga sekawan itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian berbalik untuk beranjak keluar dari kelas Jaehwan. Sedangkan Jaehwan menatap kotak coklat di tangannya. Ini coklat pertama yang ia dapatkan seumur hidup—diluar dari pemberian _hyung_ -nya. Betapa senangnya Jaehwan, meski bukan tanda cinta. Tapi paling tidak, dengan coklat ini Jaehwan sudah dapat tiga orang pertama sebagai temannya setelah tiga tahun bertahan dengan kesepiannya.

Tiba-tiba, suara Chanyeol yang kembali terdengar membangunkan Jaehwan dari lamunannya.

"Uhm, Jaehwan..."

Jaehwan menoleh, " _Ne_?"

"Aku mau tanya satu hal." Ucap Chanyeol agak ragu. Jaehwan hanya menatapnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk langsung mengatakan pertanyaanya. "Uhm... Soal pria yang mengantarmu setiap pagi itu."

Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahi. _Leo? Ada apa? Apa yang membuatnya membicarakan Leo? Apa mereka saling kenal? Ah, tidak mungkin!_

"Kau ingat _sunbae_ —"

" _Sunbae?"_

"Park Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan di kelas orang lain?!"

"Kim _sonsaengnim_?" Kalimat Chanyeol terpotong oleh Kim _sonsaengni_ _m_ , guru fisika yang notabene adalah wali kelas Chanyeol, dan kebetulan hendak mengajar di kelas Jaehwan.

"Cepat kembali ke kelasmu!"

" _Ne_!" Chanyeol menatap Jaehwan seolah mengatakan ' _nanti kita sambung lagi, ya._ '. kemudian dengan cepat ia berlari keluar dari kelas Jaehwan. Sedangkan Kim _sonsaengnim_ sudah berdiri di depan kelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

Jaehwan di tempat duduknya, masih memikirkan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang belum selesai tadi. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya bingung. Pertama, ia membahas soal laki-laki yang mengantarnya tiap pagi, yakni Leo. Kemudian ia membicarakan tentang seorang _sunbae_. Jaehwan tak mengerti apa hubungannya kedua hal itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik Jaehwan fokus ke pelajaran. Ia tak mau ketinggalan materi pelajaran kesukaannya itu. Masalah perkataan Chanyeol tadi, masih bisa ditanyakan pulang sekolah nanti.

Sayangnya, Jaehwan tak sempat bertemu Chanyeol setelah bel pelajaran terakhir dibunyikan.

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

* * *

Keadaan selama perjalanan pulang hening. Tak satu pun dari Leo mau pun Jaehwan yang berniat membuka percakapan apa pun. Jaehwan masih merasa gugup masalah coklat, sedangkan Leo tak mau bicara kecuali Jaehwan yang memulai. Tapi pria berambut pirang itu masih enggan berhenti mengartikan tingkah Jaehwan. Kenapa anak itu diam sekali? Apa dia sedih? Apa coklatnya ditolak? Pemikiran itu membuat Leo benar-benar kesal. Hanya saja ia tetap tak ingin bicara sebelum Jaehwan yang menceritakannya terlebih dulu.

Akhirnya keduanya berhasil bertahan dengan keheningan itu sampai di rumah. Leo yang masuk ke ruang tengah lebih dulu, langsung membuka _coat_ dan syalnya, kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa. Sedangkan Jaehwan, masih berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan Leo. Ia tak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya selama semenit. Dan akhirnya, Leo menyadari sikap Jaehwan yang menurutnya sudah kelewat aneh itu. Ia pun berdiri dari sofa, kemudian mendekati Jaehwan, dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mulai benar-benar merasa kesal. Apa kau bermaksud untuk menyimpan sikap diam ini selamanya, Lee Jaehwan?"

Mendengar itu, Jaehwan menunduk. "Ma- maaf…"

Leo menghela nafas.

"Kenapa malah minta maaf?" Tanya Leo sambil meraih surai kecoklatan Jaehwan dan mengusapnya lembut. "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu dengan perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan sikap diammu itu. Biasanya sepulang sekolah, kau yang akan langsung menceritakan kegiatanmu selama di sekolah. Tapi hari ini kau sangat berbeda. Dan aku takut sesuatu terjadi padamu lagi di sekolah."

Nada bicara Leo terdengar khawatir. Jaehwan tak mau membuat Leo merasa demikian. Ia pun menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian ia membuka ransel yang sedari tadi masih bergantung di punggungnya. Leo hanya memperhatikan dengan bingung. Namun kebingungannya beralih menjadi amarah ketika ia lihat sebuah kotak yang Jaehwan keluarkan. Niatnya untuk meredam suara agar tidak membuat Jaehwan makin _down_ pun sirna.

"Jaehwan, apa coklatmu tidak diterima?" Leo menyengkram bahu Jaehwan, namun tetap mencoba untuk tidak menyakitinya.

Jaehwan terkejut dengan pertanyaan—yang lebih mirip penyataan—dari Leo itu. Oh, tidak. Jangan sampai Leo salah paham.

"Tidak, Leo. Ini—"

"Beri tahu aku yang mana orangnya! Biar kuhajar orang itu!"

"LEO! Tenanglah dulu!" giliran Jaehwan yang menyengkeram bahu pria di depannya itu. "Dengarkan dulu ceritaku! Tadi kau bilang kau ingin dengar aku bicara, kan?"

Leo menatap mata Jaehwan. Ada yang aneh. Tatapan Jaehwan tidak seperti orang yang bersedih. Sebaliknya, Jaehwan seperti ingin menceritakan hal baik.

"Maaf. Baik, mulailah."

Jaehwan tersenyum, kemudian matanya kembali menatap kotak di tangannya. Leo menyadari senyum di bibir Jaehwan merebar sekitar satu atau dua senti.

"Kau tahu, anak-anak yang menjahiliku? Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya."

Mendengar nama itu, Leo kembali naik pitam.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Mereka menjahilimu lagi dengan kotak ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa—"

"LEO!"

Leo menatap Jaehwan yang tengah menatapnya kesal. Antara merasa bersalah dan ingin memeluk Jaehwan sekarang juga—karena wajah kesal Jaehwan sangat imut. Tapi Leo tahu dalam keadaan begini lebih baik ia merasa bersalah.

"Ma- maaf."

"Kali ini, kalau kau memotong kalimatku, kau tidak akan dapat jatah _latte_ -mu nanti malam sampai besok pagi!"

Leo tidak berkata apa-apa. Meski ia tahu ancaman Jaehwan itu cuma main-main. Lagi pula selama ini Leo selalu membuat minuman favoritnya itu sendiri. Pun, membuatnya selalu setelah membiarkan Jaehwan tidur lebih dulu dan bangun belakangan. Jadi, Jaehwan tak akan tahu kapan Leo membuat _latte_ -nya.

Melihat Leo sudah diam, Jaehwan memulai. Matanya kembali menatap kotak biru di tangannya. Senyuman manis kembali merekah di wajahnya.

"Saat jam istirahat tadi, mereka bertiga mendatangiku, dan… mereka… meminta maaf." Mata tajam Leo melebar, tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Namun urung ketika Jaehwan mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya tajam. Bak anak panah yang siap meluncur ketika busurnya mulai ditarik. Melihat Leo kembali menutup mulut, Jaehwan melanjutkan—dengan ekspresi yang lebih lembut tentunya. "Saat mereka memasuki kelasku, aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku kira mereka akan menyeretku ke suatu tempat dan kembali mengerjaiku. Tapi rupanya mereka malah meminta maaf padaku. Bahkan… mereka sampai berlutut, tidak peduli dengan sindiran dan tatapan hina dari murid lain. Mereka… benar-benar tulus minta maaf padaku. Mereka bahkan ingin jadi temanku."

Jaehwan membuat jeda, dan membei sinyal pada Leo untuk mengutarakan tanggapannya. Dan Leo mengerti.

"Lalu kau memaafkan mereka?"

Jaehwan mengangguk malu-malu. "Tentu saja. Mereka terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, dan aku yakin mereka juga sudah berubah. Dan kau tahu? Setelah itu, beberapa murid lain mulai membuka diri padaku dan bilang ingin berteman denganku. Leo, aku senang sekali."

Jaehwan tersenyum, tapi tak sadar butir bening keluar dari ekor mata bulatnya. Leo menatapnya cukup lama. Kemudian tangannya beranjak menyentuh pipi Jaehwan dimana air mata mengalir. Senyuman lega pun akhirnya terpancar dari bibir Leo.

"Syukurlah, Jaehwan. Aku senang mendengarnya." Jaehwan hanya membalas dengan anggukan, sebagai kode bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. "Jadi… Coklat itu dari Chanyeol dan teman-temannya?"

" _Ne_. Sebagai tanda minta maaf mereka. Kau mau? Kita makan berdua, ya?"

Leo tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat wajah bahagia Jaehwan yang tak begitu sering ia lihat. Dan Leo juga bisa sedikit lega sekarang, karena paling tidak, Jaehwan akan punya teman selain dirinya ketika saatnya ia harus pergi nanti.

Kemudian Leo teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan coklatmu?"

 ** _Deg_** _!_ Jaehwan terkejut. Seketika wajahnya memanas dan jantung berdebar kencang teringat masalah coklatnya sendiri.

"Ng… Be- belum…" Jaehwan menunduk.

"Belum? Kau belum memberikan coklatmu pada orang itu?" Jaehwan hanya menggeleng, masih menunduk. Leo kebingungan. Bukankah tadi pagi ia yakin seratus persen bahwa orang itu akan menerima coklat darinya? Lalu kenapa ia belum memberikannya? Malah dibawa pulang. " _Wae_?"

"Ng… Ini baru mau kuberikan."

Dahi Leo mengernyit. Alisnya naik kebingungan. Kata-kata Jaehwan barusan dirasa janggal olehnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan Jaehwan yang tengah memasukkan kotak biru itu kembali ke ransel, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak lagi dari sana. Kotak berwarna kuning dengan pita merah. Ya, itu kotak coklat yang Jaehwan buat tadi malam.

Jaehwan menarik nafas, kemudian merentangkan tangan beserta kotak coklat itu pada Leo. Kepalanya menunduk, tak mau sang lawan bicara melihat wajah merahnya.

"Jaehwan?"

"Co- coklat ini kuberikan padamu." Jaehwan masih di posisinya, tak bergeming sedikit pun. Sedangkan Leo masih tak mengerti apa yang Jaehwan lakukan.

"Tunggu. Aku tak mengerti." Leo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaehwan, membuat sedikit gerakan menarik, sehingga memaksa Jaehwan untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Leo menatap manik bulat Jaehwan. "Bukannya kau bilang coklat ini kau buat untuk orang yang kau sukai di sekolah? Kenapa masih ada padamu? Dan kenapa malah kau berikan padaku? Jangan bilang orang yang kau yakini seratus persen orang baik itu menolaknya. Begitukah, Jae?"

Selama hampir dua bulan bersama Leo, baru kali ini Jaehwan yakini bahwa Leo adalah makhluk terbodoh di dunia ini. Apa memberikan coklat seperti ini masih kurang menjelaskan perasaannya pada sosok pirang itu? Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia punya ide di otaknya; cara cepat untuk menjelaskan hal ini pada Leo. Tapi ia ragu apa ia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Masalahnya, ada kemungkinan 20% bahwa Leo akan pingsan setelahnya, kemungkinan Leo akan marah setelahnyanya; 30%, kemungkinan Leo akan langsung menghilang dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi; 45%. Berarti, kemungkinan Leo membalas hanya; 5%.

Ah, sudah cukup memikirkan pelajaran di sekolah. Kenapa harus dibawa-bawa ke masalah seperti ini?

Jaehwan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya, memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Leo. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Leo dengan ragu. Matanya mengatup kuat, sudah tak peduli dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tadi. Yang penting ia mengikuti kata hatinya, itu sudah cukup. Masalah reaksi Leo bisa jadi topik belakangan.

Di sisi lain, Leo membatu. Mata musangnya kembali membulat. Sedang otaknya masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedari tadi terjadi. Dan detik itu juga, Leo dapat jawabannya. Alasan kenapa Jaehwan menciumnya saat ini. Dan alasan kenapa coklat itu diberikan padanya. Leo tahu jelas. Hanya saja, rasa khawatirnya sejak beberapa hari lalu itu menutup dirinya untuk menerima maksud-maksud tersembunyi yang Jaehwan lemparkan. Seketika Leo merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh. Ingin rasanya ia keluar dari apartemen dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup di bawah salju.

Sesaat kemudian, Jaehwan melepaskan ciuman _innocent_ itu. Wajahnya ia yakini memerah, jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan. Tapi matanya perlahan terbuka dan kini menatap wajah Leo yang masih nampak terkejut.

"A- aku tak pernah bilang kalau orang itu ada di sekolah."

"Jae- Jaehwan…"

Jaehwan kembali menunduk. Tapi mulutnya enggan berhenti bicara. Ia ingin menjelaskan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"A- awalnya, aku berniat memberikan coklat ini sebagai tanda persahabatan. Karena bagiku, kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki selama delapan belas tahun aku hidup. Kau muncul di saat yang tepat. Di saat aku sedang dalam puncak kesepianku. Kau pernah bilang, kau yang meminta kepada Tuhan untuk dihidupkan dan menemaniku, kan? Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Kepadamu, dan kepada Tuhan. Awalnya coklat ini kubuat dengan tujuan itu. Tapi, entah bagaimana, entah datang dari mana, niat itu melenceng. Ada sesuatu di hatiku yang mengatakan bahwa coklat ini lebih dari tanda persahabatan. Di hatiku muncul tanggapan bahwa selama ini aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai sekedar sahabat. Tapi lebih. Leo, a—aku… aku suka padamu."

Keadaan hening. Leo menatap Jaehwan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Senang, lega, terkejut, tak percaya, bahkan ada segelintir rasa bersalah dari tatapannya. Sedangkan Jaehwan masih menunduk, tak berani melihat ekspresi wajah sosok di hadapannya. Bahkan ia ragu-ragu untuk mendengar tanggapan dari Leo. Atau mungkin ia tak mau dengar. Leo sudah pasti menganggapnya sudah gila. Jaehwan itu manusia, sedangkan Leo hanya jiwa dari sebuah benda mati. Kalau berteman saja memang mungkin, tapi untuk saling menyukai? Mustahil.

Ah, apa lebih baik Jaehwan berlari keluar apartemen dan mengubur dirinya di bawah salju sekarang juga?

Ya, Jaehwan hampir melakukannya. Ia baru saja hendak menggerakkan kakinya, ketika Leo tiba-tiba menarik tangannya hingga tubuh Jaehwan terpaksa mendekat. Sedetik kemudian, Jaehwan sudah berada dalam dekapan sosok pirang itu. Wajahnya tak berjarak lebih dari sepuluh senti dari wajah tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Le- Leo?"

"Aku juga menyukai— tidak, aku… aku mencintaimu."

Jaehwan hendak bersuara kembali, namun Leo menarik kepalanya lebih dulu dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Kini giliran Jaehwan yang membatu. Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Bahwa Leo juga menyukainya. Bahkan mencintainya. Jujur, Jaehwan tak mengharapkan mendapat perasaan itu dari orang yang ia sukai. Tapi lebih jujur lagi, Jaehwan sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat itu.

Akhirnya, Jaehwan menutup mata dan membalas ciuman itu. Kedua lengannya bergerak untuk memeluk leher Leo, ketika ia rasakan lengan jenjang sosok itu menarik pinggangnya lebih dekat dan lebih erat. Awalnya ciuman itu sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pertama tadi. Namun perlahan, Leo mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Menyesap bibir bawah Jaehwan dan menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya lewat gerakan itu. Jaehwan sedikit terkejut dengan itu, namun ia juga ingin membalas apa yang Leo lakukan. Perlahan dan ragu, bibir Jaehwan mulai ikut menari bersama bibir Leo.

Keduanya terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa lama, enggan menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk saling menyalurkan dan membalas perasaan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya, Jaehwan merasakan sesuatu membasahi pipinya. Tidak, Jaehwan tidak menangis. Air mata itu milik Leo. Jaehwan mengernyitkan dahi mengetahui itu, kemudian perlahan ia melepas ciuman itu. Ditatapnya mata Leo yang masih terpejam dan mengeluarkan butir-butir bening itu.

"Leo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tangan lembut Jaehwan meraih wajah sosok itu. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang tak usai juga mengalir di sana. "Leo—"

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Maafkan aku…" lirihnya, mencoba menahan agar tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar. Namun gagal, isak tangisnya justru terdengar makin jelas. Yang kemudian bisa ia lakukan hanya menggenggam tangan Jaehwan yang masih mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Genggamannya cukup kuat, seolah tak ingin jemari-jemari lembut itu pergi selamanya. "Maafkan aku…"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Leo? Kau tidak melakukan apa pun."

Leo masih belum bisa menjawab. Ia kini menundukkan kepalanya, dan menyandarkannya pada bahu Jaehwan. Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya bisa diam menunggu penjelasan tentang mengapa ia menangis. Tangannya meraih punggung besar yang masih bergetar akibat isakan tangis, dan mengelusnya dengan harapan agar sosok pirang itu bisa tenang.

Sekitar dua menit berlalu, akhirnya Leo sudah lebih tenang. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan tatapan khawatir dari Jaehwan.

"Maaf, aku tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sisi lain dari diriku ini." Leo memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begini, Leo!"

Mendengar nada bicara Jaehwan itu, senyuman paksa Leo berubah tulus. Namun masih terlihat lirih. Karena ia tahu saat yang selama ini ia takutkan akan datang. Saat dimana ia harus menyakiti Jaehwan. Tapi ia harus melakukan ini, bila ia tak ingin Jaehwan lebih tersakiti lagi.

Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Jaehwan dan menggenggamnya kuat. Kedua mata mereka masih saling tatap, enggan untuk lepas.

"Jaehwan, kau tahu kan, kalau musim dingin sebentar lagi berlalu?" Ucap Leo dengan suara lembut. Jaehwan, dengan perasaan bingung, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. "Dan tak lama lagi musim semi datang. Cuaca mulai berubah, suhu udara pun mulai naik."

"Leo, itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau bertingkah seperti tadi." Jaehwan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Leo terkekeh lembut.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada salju di suhu yang makin naik?"

"Tentu saja meleleh!" Jawab Jaehwan agak kesal karena baginya, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan keadaan Leo tadi.

"Kau tahu sosok asliku, manusia salju yang ada di taman, terbuat dari apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja dari salju! Namanya juga manusia salju!" Sekali lagi, Leo tertawa. Dan Jaehwan mulai naik pitam. "Leo, aku tak tahu lelucon apa yang sedang kau mainkan saat ini, tapi ini tak ada hubungannya dengan sikapmu tadi! Kenapa tadi kau meminta maaf? Kenapa tadi kau menangis? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan masalah musim, suhu, tubuh manusia saljumu, dan—"

 ** _Ting!_** Sebuah pemikiran melesat masuk di otak Jaehwan dengan cepat. Melihat ekspresi Jaehwan yang sepertinya sudah mengerti itu, Leo berhenti tertawa. Senyuman lirih itu kembali terpampang di wajahnya.

"Leo. Apa tubuh manusia saljumu sudah meleleh?"

"Hampir seluruhnya." Jawab Leo singkat. Salah satu tangannya lepas dari genggaman tangan Jaehwan, dan beranjak untuk mengelus surai coklat itu. "Mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi baru akan meleleh seutuhnya."

"Lalu… Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanya Jaehwan. Ada perasaan buruk soal pembicaraan ini.

"Hm… Entahlah. Menurutmu apa?" Leo bisa lihat tatapan Jaehwan yang seolah sudah bekata 'jangan pergi'. Leo menarik nafas, menahan air mata yang kembali mendesak ingin keluar. "Baiklah, mari kita ringkas. Aku ini jiwa dari tubuh sebuah manusia salju yang kau buat di taman. Dan seiring berlalunya musim dingin yang sebentar lagi berganti musim semi, tentu saja tumpukan bola-bola salju itu pasti meleleh. Bila manusia salju itu telah hilang sempurna, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Kau tahu kesimpulannya?"

"Kau… juga akan menghilang?" Leo tersenyum. Ditariknya tubuh Jaehwan yang kini mulai bergetar ke dalam pelukan. Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari pria berseragam itu. "Leo… Apa kau juga harus pergi?"

"Ding dong deng~ Seratus untukmu…" Leo kembali menitihkan air mata yang sudah tak kuat lagi ia tahan sejak mendengar Jaehwan menangis. Bisa ia rasakan air mata Jaehwan membasahi _sweater_ -nya yang kini diremas oleh kedua tangan itu.

"Tapi… Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena apa yang manusia ciptakan, pasti akan musnah. Begitu pula jiwa di dalamnya." Jawab Leo. Tangannya kembali mengelus kepala Jaehwan.

"Tapi… Tuhan yang menciptakanmu. Tuhan yang menghidupkanmu!"

"Tepat sekali. Seperti halnya manusia, suatu saat pasti meninggal dunia. Jiwa sepertiku pun akan kembali ke tempatnya bila waktunya datang. Sayangnya, waktuku datang lebih cepat dari yang kau harapkan."

"Tapi aku sudah membuat harapan kepada Tuhan agar kau bisa selamanya menemaniku! Kau pun membuat harapan yang sama saat itu, kan?!" Jaehwan sedikit mendorong tubuh Leo agar bisa menatap wajahnya. Betapa terkejutnya Leo melihat wajah Jaehwan yang kini merah dan sembab.

"Jaehwan, dengar! Untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan sebuah perpisahan, Tuhan tak bisa mengabulkannya. Perpisahan itu pasti terjadi. Dan waktu yang diberikan untuk kita memang tak lebih dari ini. Karena aku adalah jiwa dari benda mati yang sebentar lagi musnah." _Karena ini semua adalah sebuah kebohongan._

"Leo…"

"Maaf… Maafkan aku, Jaehwan…" Leo menunduk, tak kuat lagi melihat wajah Jaehwan yang ia sakiti.

Tiba-tiba secara perlahan, Jaehwan mengambil langkah mundur sehingga genggaman Leo pada tubuhnya lepas. Leo kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jaehwan yang kini sudah berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Wajah Jaehwan tak bisa ia artikan. Yang pasti sepasang mata itu itu sudah tak lagi menatapnya. Tatapan itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau benar, Leo."

"Jae—"

"Kau benar. Manusia sepertiku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mengerti." Jaehwan kembali melangkah mundur. "Jiwa sepertimu juga tak bisa memaksa Tuhan untuk memberikan waktu yang lebih banyak di dunia ini. Kalau kau memang harus pergi, maka pergilah. Aku tak akan bisa menahanmu."

"Jaehwan!"

Dengan itu, Jaehwan berlari sekencang mungkin memasuki kamar dan membanting pintu serta menguncinya dari dalam. Leo berusaha membuka pintu namun tak bisa. Ia memanggil Jaehwan, namun tak dijawab. Yang terdengar hanya suara tangis Jaehwan yang makin lama makin kencang. Tapi Leo tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Sehingga malam itu ia habiskan dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus bertambah setiap detik ia dengar suara tangis Jaehwan.

 _Maafkan aku, Jaehwan. Tapi ini lebih baik ketimbang aku harus meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Maafkan aku dan semua sandiwara ini._

* * *

 **oO| A Love from Snow |Oo**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **A/N:** So, nama-nama yang _author_ maksud di awal tadi adalah Seo Eunkwang, dan tripletnya EXO hehe... Siapa yang mengharapkan nama _member_ VIXX lain, hayoo? ;p

Emang, tadinya _author_ maunya pake Hakyeon dan _dongsaeng line_. Kan pas tuh. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, N kurang pendek dan kurang sesuai sama ciri yang _author_ sebutkan di _chapter_ 1\. Trus untuk tiga tikus tanah (?) itu, ga enak kalo pake Rabinhyuk. Kan mereka lebih muda, jadi kalo nge- _bully_ Jaehwan terdengar tidak berperikemanusiaan (?). Jadi gitu, ya... Mian, kalo ga sesuai ekspektasi kalian :p

 _Oke, thanks for reading, and please wait for the final chapter. It might take a bit long. SEE YA_ ^^


	3. Chapter 3 LAST

**Title :** A Love from Snow

 **Cast :** VIXX Ken and Leo

 **Pairing** : KEO

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rate :** T

 **Chapter :** 3/3

* * *

 **A Love from Snow**

* * *

Siang, malam, hingga mentari kembali menerangi cakrawala, Jaehwan masih mengunci diri di kamarnya. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tidak berangkat sekolah, bahkan untuk keluar makan saja enggan. Keberadaan Leo yang membuatnya demikian. Ia pikir, bila Leo memang harus pergi, maka tak ada baiknya ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Jaehwan tak mau perasaan sayangnya justru makin meluap. Karena bagi Jaehwan, bertemu dengan Leo sedetik saja akan menambah presentase rasa sayangnya pada sosok itu. Dan Jaehwan tak mau di saat Leo benar-benar harus pergi nanti, perasaannya yang sudah sangat dalam itu membuatnya sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Di sisi lain, Leo masih berusaha membuat Jaehwan keluar dari kamarnya. Mengingat kondisi Jaehwan yang tengah murung, ditambah meninggalkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam selama dua hari, Leo takut kesehatan anak itu menurun dan jatuh sakit. Parahnya lagi, ia bisa saja mati kelaparan di dalam sana. Berkali-kali Leo merayu Jaehwan menggunakan acara TV favoritnya, atau membelikan Jaehwan CD film yang ingin sekali ditontonnya, atau membuatkan makanan kesukaannya, dan banyak cara lain yang ia lakukan. Tapi tak ada satu pun dari cara-cara tersebut yang menumbuhkan keinginan Jaehwan untuk melangkah keluar kamar atau sekedar membuka pintu untuk Leo masuk.

Dan akhirnya Leo tahu, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah. Bahwa semua ini hanya berakhir dengan dirinya menyakiti Jaehwan. Padahal sebelum pertemuan mereka, Jaehwan sudah cukup tersakiti.

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

Leo kembali berdiri di depan pintu itu. Kali ini tak seperti biasanya, tak ada keinginan dalam dirinya untuk membujuk Jaehwan keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin mengikuti kemauan anak itu. Mungkin Jaehwan akan keluar dan menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, bila Leo benar-benar sudah pergi.

Menghela nafas sejenak, tangannya perlahan mulai naik dan mengetuk pintu putih itu.

"Jaehwan- _ah_ ," Seperti dua hari sebelumnya, masih tak terdengar jawaban apa pun dari lelaki di balik pintu itu. Tapi Leo tak berhenti meluruskan niatnya. "Jaehwan- _ah_ , aku minta maaf kalau kepergianku membuatmu terpukul. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat lebih. Aku tetap harus pergi."

Tak ada jawaban.

Leo merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jaehwan tahu pasti akan hal itu. Untuk apa pula Ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menjelaskan?

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau kau tak ingin menyaksikan kepergianku. Aku juga tak mau kau makin sedih setelahnya. Atau, sebaliknya? Apa kau akan sedih bila aku pergi?"

Leo mengulas sebuah senyum pahit di bibirnya. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, sungguh membuatnya sakit.

 ** _Tes  
Tes  
Tes_**

Dua, tiga air mata jatuh tanpa disadari sang pemilik mata musang itu. Yang Ia tahu hanya dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Yang saat ini mungkin menganggapnya sosok paling hina di muka bumi ini, dan yang mungkin tak sedikit pun mendengarkan apa yang Ia beberkan panjang lebar sejak tadi.

"Mungkin sekarang kau berharap agar aku cepat pergi dari sini. Mungkin dengan begitu, kau akan bisa keluar dari kamar tanpa harus melihat tampangku. Aku harap begitu." Leo menyandarkan keningnya pada permukaan kayu putih di hadapannya. Tangisannya mulai terdengar makin kencang. Tapi itu tak menghentikan apa yang ingin hatinya katakan. "Jaehwan, bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Aku janji aku akan pergi tepat setelah ini. Tapi kau juga harus berjanji, bahwa tepat setelah aku pergi kau akan keluar dari kamar. Kau harus lakukan aktivitasmu seperti sedia kala. Mandi, makan, berangkat sekolah, bahkan aku ingin kau berjanji untuk bermain dengan teman-teman barumu itu. Lakukan semua itu untuk kebaikan dirimu sendiri, Jaehwan. Lupakan aku, anggap aku tak pernah muncul sedetik pun dalam hidupmu."

Kali ini isak tangis terdengar tak hanya dari sosok di ambang pintu. Melainkan dari dalam kamar, terdengar suara tangis yang bahkan terdengar lebih kencang, lebih hebat, lebih menyedihkan. Sepertinya Jaehwan sudah tak bisa lagi membendung tangis yang sedari tadi Ia tahan. Anak itu tak ingin terlihat lemah, tak ingin Leo tahu bahwa dirinya tak bisa melepas kepergian sosok itu. Tapi Leo tahu, bahwa perasaan Jaehwan benar-benar tak ingin dirinya pergi. Leo tahu, karena begitu pula yang Ia rasakan. Memang siapa yang mau berpisah dengan orang yang selama ini kau anggap sangat berarti dalam hidupmu? Orang yang selama ini mengangkat semangatmu dalam menjalani kehidupan yang kejam? Orang yang kau cintai...

Leo tersenyum pahit ketika mendengar deru tangis Jaehwan. Dihapusnya seluruh air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, kemudian kembali berdiri tegap. Sejujurnya, Ia tak ingin tersenyum karena Ia tak suka ketika anak itu menangis. Tapi baginya, deru tangis Jaehwan kali ini cukup membuatnya lega. Karena paling tidak, Jaehwan masih mau merespon apa yang Ia katakan, dan akhirnya Ia tahu bahwa Jaehwan masih sadar di dalam sana.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai tanda 'setuju'" gumamnya. Tangannya kembali naik untuk mengelus permukaan kayu di hadapannya, berharap itu dapat tersampaikan pada Jaehwan. "Aku pergi sekarang, Jae... Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Jaehwan terakhir mendengar suara pintu apartemennya tertutup. Leo pasti benar-benar sudah pergi. Entah ada perasaan lega dari mana, yang pasti sekarang Jaehwan ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah sendiri di apartemennya. Ia ingin memastikan apa sosok itu benar-benar sudah pergi.

Kakinya yang hanya terbalut kaus kaki dan _slippers_ mulai menapaki kembali lantai yang dingin. Ia mengambil langkah pelan dengan tatapan lurus ke arah pintu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menakutkan dan membuatnya penasaran di balik sana. Tangannya mulai menggenggam besi dari gagang pintu. Hatinya terbelah dua. Antara berharap sosok tadi benar-benar sudah tak berkeliaran di rumahnya sehingga ia bisa berkeliling rumahnya sendiri dengan leluasa, atau berharap bahwa suara tutup pintu tadi hanya tipuan dan ketika Jaehwan membuka pintu Ia akan menemukan sosok itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Entahlah, Jaehwan tak yakin yang mana yang akan membuatnya senang. Ia perlu memastikan.

Jaehwan akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya. Lirik kanan, lirik kiri. Keadaan sepi dan tak terdengar suara apa pun selain nafas dan langkahnya sendiri. Jaehwan menghela nafas, kemudian dengan pasrah keluar dari kamar.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur, berniat membuat secangkir _hot_ _chocolatte_. Siapa tahu itu dapat menghangatkan hatinya yang masih dingin. Tangannya mengaduk cangkir, namun matanya tak terfokus pada objek di tangannya tersebut. Ia memandangi sebuah kursi. Sebuah kursi yang mana selalu Ia temukan tengah diduduki oleh Leo setiap pagi dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Sebuah kursi dimana Leo selalu memberinya senyum yang jarang Ia tunjukkan sembari berkata, " _Selamat pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?_ ", Atau, " _Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak bergerak sedikit pun_ ," setiap Jaehwan menggerutu karena terlambat bangun.

Jaehwan menggeleng kepalanya, mencoba membuang kenangan-kenangan itu. Sesuai kata Leo, _"Lupakan aku, anggap aku tak pernah muncul sedetik pun di hidupmu."_ Jaehwan ingin mengabulkan itu. Demi dirinya, dan demi Leo.

Usai mengaduk rata minuman hangat di depannya, dibawanya cangkir itu menuju ruang tengah. Baru hendak mendudukkan diri di sofa, otaknya kembali bermain-main.

Kembali Jaehwan teringat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Ia memberikan cokelatnya kepada sosok yang bahkan pada awalnya salah sangka pada siapa cokelat itu akan diberikan. Saat Ia menyatakan perasaannya pada makhluk yang baginya tak pantas untuk Ia cintai. Saat Ia akhirnya tahu, bahwa perpisahaan dengan sosok itu pasti terjadi.

Tidak! Jaehwan tak ingin menangis lagi. Matanya lelah. Bahkan mungkin sudah tak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa. Lebih baik Jaehwan tak mendekati ruangan ini untuk beberapa saat.

Jaehwan memutuskan untuk membawa cangkir dan langkahnya menuju balkon. Berniat menikmati minuman hangatnya sembari menyaksikan musim semi yang mulai mekar di kota.

Jaehwan membuka pintu balkon. Detik itu pula ia menyesal. Adegan bersama Leo saat tahun baru kembali terukir di hadapannya. Ketika Ia membuat harapan agar Leo bisa selamanya menemaninya. Dan ketika Leo mengucapkan harapan yang sama. Benar saja, itu semua hanya harapan. Jaehwan tak tahu mengapa Tuhan tak mengabulkan permohonannya itu. Tapi Ia memang tahu bahwa _'untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan perpisahan, Tuhan tak bisa mengabulkan. Perpisahan itu pasti terjadi.'_ Sepertinya Jaehwan ingat siapa yang mengatakan itu padanya.

Jaehwan menarik nafas sekuat dan sedalam mungkin. _Lupakan, Jaehwan! Lupakan siapa pun yang mengatakan hal itu!_ Ditahannya air mata yang nyaris jatuh. Ia tak mau lagi tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ya, Jaehwan harus bisa kuat tanpa sosok itu. Jaehwan kini punya teman-teman yang akan menemani kehidupannya di sekolah. Ia tak butuh lagi sosok itu. Ia akan tersenyum mulai besok ketika masuk sekolah, keesokannya lagi, dan selamanya. Jaehwan akan menjalani hidupnya yang baru tanpa beban.

Setelah yakin air mata tak akan jatuh lagi, Jaehwan mulai mengangkat tangannya yang meggenggam cangkir minumannya. Lebih baik sekarang ia menghangatkan diri dengan _hot chocolate_ , minuman favoritnya di cuaca dingin.

 ** _Srut_**

Jaehwan terdiam. Bukan karena rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyentuh lidahnya. Namun sebuah rasa yang tak Jaehwan harapkan. Jaehwan membuat kesalahan, dan tak menyadarinya sampai detik ini. Cairan panas dalam cangkirnya bukanlah _Hot Chocolatte_. Melainkan _Latte_.

 _Latte_.

 _Latte._

 _Latte_.

Leo sangat suka kopi _latte_. Ia bisa menghabiskan empat sampai enam cangkir minuman itu. Jaehwan sering terbangun dengan sosok yang tengah membuat atau menyeruput secangkir _latte_. Begitu pun ucapan ' _selamat malam_ ' yang Jaehwan dengar setiap malam sebelum memasuki kamar.

Oh Tuhan! Tak adakah satu ruangan pun di apartemennya yang tak mengingatkannya akan sosok itu? Air mata Jaehwan kembali runtuh. Sama dengan runtuhnya pertahanan atas kenangan-kenangan akan sosok Leo. Jaehwan masih memenangkan keinginan hatinya untuk bersama sosok itu. Ya, sudah tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Jaehwan masih menginginkan keberadaan Leo.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, entah sadar atau tidak, Jaehwan melepas genggaman pada gagang cangkir di tangannya. Kakinya mulai berlari menuju pintu depan, meninggalkan pecahan beling yang berserakan di pintu balkon. Jaehwan melewati begitu saja jaketnya yang tergantung dan sepatunya yang tergeletak di dekat pintu. Masih dengan piyama dan _slippers_ -nya, laki-laki yang duduk di kelas tiga SMU itu berlari keluar gedung apartemen. Jaehwan sudah tak peduli dengan udara awal semi yang masih terbilang ia harapkan hanya satu. Semoga tubuh boneka salju itu masih ada disana.

* * *

 **A Love from Snow**

* * *

"Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…"

Jemari-jemari itu terus bergerak tanpa terlapisi apa pun. Sang pemilik tak peduli tangannya memerah akibat aliran darahnya yang mulai membeku. Dinginnya sisa-sisa salju yang mulai mencair itu tak mematahkan semangat Jaehwan untuk membuat manusia salju yang baru. Meski bongkahan salju itu kini sudah tak setebal beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jaehwan sudah berhasil membuat dua manusia salju dengan ukuran mini. Berharap dengan itu, sosok yang ia ingin temui itu akan muncul. Tapi nihil.

Jaehwan tak menyerah. Meski manusia salju ukuran mini yang kedua itu seharusnya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa usahanya sia-sia, Jaehwan tak berpikir demikian. Justru tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuat yang ketiga.

Dari sudut pandang semua orang yang berada di taman saat itu, Jaehwan hanya tampak seperti orang aneh yang masih bermain dengan salju yang tak seberapa dengan hanya mengenakan piyama dan _slippers_. Jaehwan tak peduli. Fokusnya hanya pada keinginan akan kembalinya sosok itu. Yang tak Jaehwan ketahui, dari beberapa orang di taman itu, ada satu sosok yang menatapnya iba. Tatapan itu penuh rasa bersalah. Tak tahan lagi melihat sosok Jaehwan berlutut mengais-ngais dinginnya sisa-sisa salju itu dengan tangan kosong.

Hatinya terbelah dua. Antara harus membiarkan Jaehwan seperti itu agar semua yang ia lakukan akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Atau berlari mendatangi sosok itu, mendekap tubuhnya dan memberi kehangatan sebanyak yang ia bisa. Kedua opsi itu menjadi tantangan yang berat baginya. Opsi pertama, membuatnya khawatir akan kesehatan Jaehwan. Namun ia tak yakin akan opsi kedua. Karena ia pasti harus megatakan yang sebenarnya kepada sosok yang selama ini sudah ia bodohi, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana Jaehwan akan bereaksi nantinya.

Ah, bukankah opsi pertama akan membuatnya tampak egois? Bukan berarti juga Jaehwan akan tahu betapa egois dirinya. Tapi dadanya sudah terlalu sesak melihat keadaan Jaehwan saat ini. Rasanya seperti dirinya yang justru akan mati kedinginan di tempat. Maka opsi kedualah yang akan ia ambil.

Kakinya mulai berlari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di pojok taman itu. Sembari membelah angin, dilepasnya coat putih yang ia kenakan. Ketika langkahnya berhenti di belakang tubuh lemah itu, tanpa tunggu lama lagi, ia sampirkan coat-nya di punggung itu dan langsung memeluknya.

Jaehwan yang hampir menyelesaikan boneka salju ketiganya, sedikit menjerit kaget, tak mengetahui siapa yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi nalarnya memberi tahu bahwa satu-satunya orang yang akan melakukan ini padanya hanya satu.

"Leo?" Gumamnya sembari membalikkan tubuh.

"Kumohon hentikan, Jaehwan..." Suara Leo terdengar lirih, seolah ia akan menangis. "Ini semua salahku. Tolong jangan tersiksa karena kesalahanku."

"Le- Leo... Kau masih ada disini?" Tangan kaku Jaehwan bergerak menyentuh pipi Leo. Dapat sosok itu rasakan betapa dinginnya jemari-jemari pucat itu. Makin tak kuasa ia menahan air matanya. "Apa permohonanku terkabul? Leo, apa Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku?"

Air mata Jaehwan makin deras membasahi wajahnya. Suaranya bergetar, entah akibat tangis atau tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tapi Leo dapat lihat anak itu tersenyum lega namun lemah. Bibirnya pucat dan mulai membiru.

Tidak, ia tak bisa membiarkan Jaehwan berdiam di tengah dingin begini lebih lama.

Tanpa kata, Leo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaehwan. Ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya di depan anak itu. "Leo, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Leo belum ingin menjawab. Ia tak bisa berbicara selagi tangisnya masih menderu. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, tangan Leo menarik paksa Jaehwan agar naik ke punggungnya.

"Le- Leo! Apa yang-"

"Akan aku jelaskan semua bila kau sudah tak membeku."

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen, Leo mendudukkan Jaehwan di sofa, meninggalkan anak itu terduduk kebingungan dengan tubuh yang menggigil dan wajah yang sangat pucat. Sedangkan dirinya berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah cangkir dan mulai membuat _hot_ - _chocolatte_. Matanya menangkap pecahan gelas di dekat balkon. Leo tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti ia yakin gelas pecah itu akibat dirinya.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya suara dentingan dari sendok dan gelas yang ada di tangan sosok pirang itu. Tak lama, Leo Kembali ke ruang tengah tak hanya dengan secangkir minuman hangat, namun juga sebuah selimut. Diletakkannya cangkir itu di meja sebelum menyelimuti Jaehwan di sofa. Setelah yakin selimut itu menutupi seluruh tubuh Jaehwan, Leo akhirnya memberikan minuman hangat itu padanya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

Leo menatap wajah pucat Jaehwan. Dalam hatinya, ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan bila Jaehwan menanyakan bagaimana dirinya masih ada di dunia ini atau semacamnya. Selain itu, tatapannya iba melihat Jaehwan dengan begitu lega meneguk minuman hangat itu. Perlahan dapat ia lihat kulit pucat Jaehwan mulai memerah. Jaehwan sendiri tak mengatakan apa pun. Rasanya malu setelah awalnya membiarkan Leo pergi, namun kemudian mengemis untuknya kembali. Jaehwan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sembari menghangatkan tangannya dengan keramik hangat itu.

Masih hening. Hingga akhirnya, Leo yang pertama bergerak dari posisi gemingnya.

"Leo?" Jaehwan menoleh ketika Leo memeluknya. Namun yang ia lihat hanya ujung kepala bersurai pirang itu. Leo menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jaehwan. "Leo. Kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku, Jaehwan..." gumaman Leo membuat Jaehwan semakin bingung. Kenapa Leo meminta maaf? Jaehwan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja. Setelah menggeser sedikit posisinya agar menghadap Leo, lelaki yang duduk di bangku sekolah itu mengangkat kepala Leo dengan menyentuh kedua pipinya.

Jaehwan terkejut melihat wajah Leo penuh air mata. Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya yang saat ini menangis adalah Jaehwan? Oh, tidak. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya bisa bertemu Leo lagi membuatnya bahagia, jadi ia tak menangis. Tapi ia yakin bahwa tangisan Leo ini bukan tangisan bahagia. Lalu kenapa?

"Leo, kenapa kau menangis? Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanyanya.

Beberapa detik tak ada jawaban dari pria di hadapannya. Jaehwan bisa lihat. Pria itu seperti sedang mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Jadi Jaehwan menunggu.

"Aku..." Leo mulai berucap. "Aku minta maaf."

"Aku tahu!" Jaehwan mulai kesal, pertanyaannya sejak tadi tak terjawab selain hanya kata maaf dari bibir itu. "Aku tahu kau meminta maaf, Leo. Dan aku memaafkanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu meminta maaf."

"Karena pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Hanya itu?" Leo tak menjawab. "Kalau soal itu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Meski tahu kau harus pergi, aku hanya diam dan bahkan memusuhimu. Sedangkan seharusnya, aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu di saat terakhir dan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Tapi aku malah-"

Parah. Leo berpikir dirinya sudah kelewatan membodohi Jaehwan. Tidak bisa terus begini. Leo harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Jae. Aku tak tahu apa kau akan marah bila aku mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Kebenaran apa?"

Leo tak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri. Setelah yakin,

"Jae. Selama ini... Aku sudah membohongimu."

"Apa? Membohongi? Apanya?" Jaehwan bertanya tak karuan. Ia sangat bingung apa yang Leo maksudkan.

"Aku membohongimu, Jae. Selama ini, aku bukan nyawa dari manusia salju yang kau buat. Aku tidak muncul karena Tuhan megabulkan permohonanmu tentang mendapat seorang teman. Aku... Aku hanya manusia biasa. Sama sepertimu."

Hening. Jaehwan tak mengerti maksud Leo. Lebih tepatnya tak percaya.

"Apa... Apa maksudmu?"

"Jaehwan. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa aku?" kini tatapan Leo lurus menelisik masuk ke manik Jaehwan. Lelaki bersurai kecoklatan itu menatapnya balik. Siapa? Siapa yang Leo maksudkan?

"Aku tak mengerti, Leo."

Leo menghela nafas ringan ia pun menggeser tubuhnya agar dapat memperlihatkan sesuatu ada Jaehwan. Diangkatnya beberapa rambut di belakang telinganya. Jaehwan hanya memperhatikan. Matanya membulat melihat sebuah luka gores di balik helaian rambut itu. Dan dengan itu, sebuah memori masuk ke otaknya.

* * *

A Love From Snow

* * *

 _"Disuruh belikan susu stroberi malah kau belikan susu pisang. Enyah kau, anak tak berguna!"_

 _"Hentikan, kumohon hentikan!"_

 _Jaehwan yang saat itu duduk di bangku kelas satu SMU menjerit kesakitan. Ketiga anak di_ _hadapannya terus menendangi dan memukulinya. Bagaimana pun, ia tak bisa membalas. Nyalinya tak cukup besar. Bisa dikatakan ia tak punya nyali sama sekali. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berteriak. Namun pun percuma, lokasi mereka saat ini terlalu terpencil dan tak banyak dilewati. Tak mungkin ada yang mendengar. Yang bisa Jaehwan lakukan saat ini hanya menangis._

 _"Kumohon... Hentikan..." Ringisnya. Namun ketiga anak itu seolah tuli. Jaehwan mengeratkan pejaman mata ketika seorang dari mereka mengangkat kepalan tangannya setinggi mungkin. Jaehwan bisa lihat tadi wajahnya begitu muak. Mungkin karena kesalahan yang Jaehwan perbuat saat membelikan susu yang ia minta._

 ** _BUK_**

 _Pukulan itu terdengar sangat keras. Tapi Jaehwan tak merasakan apa-apa. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Saat Jaehwan membuka mata, seseorang sudah berdiri memunggunginya. Dan salah satu pelaku pemukulan tadi sudah jatuh terkulai ke tanah._

 _Siapa laki-laki bertubuh besar ini?_

 _"Dasar anak-anak badung. Bukannya belajar malah memukuli orang. Mau jadi apa kalian nanti?!" bentak suara itu. Kalau Jaehwan tak salah, sepertinya ia pernah dengar suara ini._

 _"Cih,_ sunbae _tak perlu ikut campur! Lebih baik belajar untuk ujian kelulusan, kan? Haha!" anak yang tadi tersungkur itu tertawa sinis._

 _Oh benar. Jaehwan tahu pemilik suara itu. Seorang_ sunbae _yang saat festival sekolah dua bulan lalu menyumbangkan suaranya di atas panggung. Dan Jaehwan mengagumi suaranya. Tapi ia tak tahu nama_ sunbae _itu. Yang ia ta_ _hu bahwa laki-laki itu duduk di kelas tiga._

 _"Kalian juga, bukannya belajar,"_ sunbae _bersurai legam itu menjitak seorang dari ketiga anak itu. "Malah asyik mengerjai dan menghajar murid lain." dijitaknya satu temannya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau tidak naik kelas?!" terakhir dijitaknya anak yang paling tinggi. Ketiganya hanya meringis kesakitan._

 _"Kalian beruntung aku belum kenal nama-nama kalian. Kalau tidak, pasti sudah kulaporkan kepada guru." tukasnya. "Awas kalau kulihat kalian mengerjai murid lain lagi!"_

 _Masih tak ada jawaban dari ketiga anak yang masih meringis itu. Jitakan laki-laki ini memang sangat keras, entah kepalan tangannya terbuat dari apa._

 _Jaehwan masih menatap punggung lebar itu. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Tubuhnya masih kesakitan akibat pukulan dari tiga anak tadi. Sampai_ sunbae _-nya itu membalik badan, barulah Jaehwan teralihkan dari rasa sakitnya. Wajah_ sunbae _ini tampan. Entah kenapa Jaehwan jadi merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Ditambah ketika sunbae itu berlutut di hadapannya dan menyentuh luka lebam yang ada di pipinya dengan lembut._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?"_

 _Seketika wajah Jaehwan memanas. Apa? Apa yang membuatnya begini? Apa karena ini pertama kalinya Jaehwan dibela oleh seseorang semenjak dirinya jadi bahan_ bully _-an di SMP? Atau karena memang muncul sebuah perasaan terhadap sosok di depannya saat ini?_

 _Apa pun itu, Jaehwan harus menunda pemikirannya sekarang. Karena apa yang ia lihat di balik punggung sang sunbae tak bisa ia biarkan._

 _"_ Su- sunbae _, di belakangmu!"_

 _Belum sempat laki-laki yang lebih tua itu menoleh, sebalok kayu tua dengan sudut yang tajam sudah menghantam bagian sisi kepalanya, dekat telinga. Darah mulai mengucur disana, sedang sosok yang kini tersungkur ke tanah itu tak sadarkan diri._

 _"_ Su- sunbae _?! Tolong!" Jaehwan menoleh kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari pertolongan. "Siapa pun, tolong! Disini ada yang terluka!"_

 _"_ Ya, ya _! Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang!" Dengan satu perintahkan dari anak yang paling tinggi, kita pelaku pemukulan tadi langsung kabur entah kemana._

 _Jaehwan tak sadar ketiga anak itu sudah pergi, ia sibuk berteriak mencari pertolongan. Ia tak mungkin kuat mengangkat tubuh sang_ sunbae _yang lebih besar darinya itu. Beruntung, tak lama seorang guru lewat di dekat sana dan menemukan kondisi Jaehwan dengan seorang murid kelas tiga terkulai tak sadar diri di tanah. Keduanya langsung dibawa ke UKS dan diobati._ _Tapi laki-laki yang berdarah itu tak cukup hanya diobati di UKS. Ia pun dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dan Jaehwan tak tahu bagaimana keadaan_ sunbae _itu sampai keesokan paginya._

* * *

 **A Love From Snow**

* * *

"Sayangnya luka ini tak bisa hilang. Karena itu, selama dua hari kau mengikutiku kemana-mana tanpa henti meminta maaf. Padahal sudah berkali-kali kubilang sudah dimaafkan." Leo terkekeh pelan mengingat kejadian itu. "Pada akhirnya, kita berteman untuk beberapa minggu sampai aku mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Dan selama itu pula, tak ada yang berani melukaimu karena aku selalu bersamamu, bukan?"

"Kau... Kau Taekwoon _sunbae_?" pertanyaan Jaehwan hanya terbalas oleh senyum singkat.

"Tapi setelah aku lulus, aku kehilangan kontakmu. Karena kalau kuingat-ingat, kita memang tidak pernah bertukar nomor atau pun _e-mail_. Selama dua tahun itu, aku bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dan apa kau kembali di- _bully_ atau bagaimana. Aku tak tahu semua itu. Maafkan aku, karena meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar dan membuatmu kembali dikerjai oleh anak-anak itu."

"Tu-tunggu!" Jaehwan menghentikan celotehan Leo, atau yang sekarang ia ketahui adalah Jung Taekwoon _sunbae_ , pahlawannya saat kelas satu SMU. "Aku masih tak mengerti. Kalau kau memang Taekwoon _sunbae_ , lalu kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi jiwa dari manusia salju?"

Tak langsung terjawab. Sosok di hadapan Jaehwan tampak berpikir.

"Aku merindukanmu. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus meminta maaf setelah pergi begitu saja tanpa mengabarimu sama sekali. Aku dapat alamat rumahmu dari Eunkwang, temanku dari sekolah dulu. Katanya dia menanyakan pada guru, entah dengan iming-iming apa. Jadi pada hari itu, aku hendak menemuimu langsung di apartemen."

* * *

 **A Love From Snow**

* * *

 _"_ Eo _, aku sudah sampai." Taekwoon berhenti melangkah dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen._

 _"Baguslah. Semoga pertemuanmu dengannya berhasil!" ujar seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon._

 _"_ Um _._ Gomawo _, Eunkwang-_ ah _."_

 _"_ Ne _."_

 _Setelah sambungan terputus, Taekwoon memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku_ coat _putih yang ia kenakan. Kemudian dengan agak ragu memencet bel._

 _Tak ada respon apa pun dari dalam rumah. Taekwoon mencoba lagi. Namun tetap nihil._ _Taekwoon menghela nafas pasrah. Nampaknya tak ada orang di rumah._

 _Pria itu pun melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemen. Ia pasrah. Namanya juga percobaan pertama. Lagi pula Taekwoon juga tak tahu jadwal keseharian orang yang akan ia temui itu. Kalau tidak salah hari ini hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum libur panjang musim dingin. Mungkin anak itu belum pulang dari sekolah._

 _Sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar, ada tiga pilihan yang masuk ke otaknya. Pertama, mencoba datang lagi besok. Tapi Taekwoon ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Kedua, mendatangi sekolahnya. Tapi Taekwoon tak ingin bertemu para guru yang mungkin ketika melihatnya, akan menggagalkan pertemuannya dengan orang itu. Kalau begitu yang terakhir, menunggunya di depan apartemennya. Taekwoon berbalik. Rupanya kakinya sudah melangkah_ _kepalang jauh dari gedung apartemen sederhana itu._

 _Pria berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Sudahlah, bertemu besok juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, ia masih punya banyak waktu._

 _Mata tajamnya teralihkan ke sebuah taman yang hanya beberapa langkah jaraknya dari tempat ia berdiri. Melihat lampu-lampu serta hiasan-hiasan khas natal membuatnya tersenyum. Apa lagi dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sana. Taekwoon suka anak-anak. Mereka manis dan polos. Serta tak punya beban apa pun di otak dan hati mereka. Dengan melihat anak-anak saja, rasanya beban hati dan pikiran Taekwoon sirna begitu saja._

 _Dengan perasaan senang, Taekwoon kemudian memasuki taman itu. Senyumnya melebar melihat beberapa manusia salju yang sudah berdiri di sana. Di dekat ayunan ada satu buah dengan ukuran sedang. Di dekat jungkat-jungkit ada dua. Kotak pasir ada dua dengan ukuran mini. Di dekat seluncuran ada satu dengan ukuran besar. Mungkin yang membuat orang dewasa._

 _Taekwoon memperhatikan beberapa pasang anak dan ibu. Ibu-ibu yang masih sehat, masih bersedia menemani sang anak bermain di luar meski cuaca sedang dingin. Saat melihat itu, Taekwoon teringat ibunya. Kapan terakhir kali Taekwoon jalan-jalan dengan sang ibu? Sepertinya sudah lama sekali. Memang Taekwoon bukan anak yang begitu perhatian untuk menemani ibunya. Tapi begitu pun, Taekwoon menyayanginya. Yah, lagi pula beberapa bulan lagi, Taekwoon akan terus bersama sang ibu._

 _Pikiran akan ibunya sedikit goyah ketika ia mendapati pemandangan di pojok taman. Sosok itu. Sosok yang hendak Taekwoon temui. Duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku. Namun ia tampak berbeda di antara orang-orang lain yang ada di taman. Ketika taman itu terhiasi oleh aura-aura bahagia, Taekwoon dapat lihat aura murung dari pojok taman itu. Berasal dari seorang yang begitu ia rindukan. Dari seorang yang membuat Taekwoon merasa bersalah karena pergi begitu saja dua tahun yang lalu. Dan yang ia lihat kini membuatnya makin merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri._

 _Lee Jaehwan. Anak itu menangis di tengah kebahagiaan natal. Taekwoon tak tahu alasannya. Tapi hanya terbesit satu alasan di otaknya. Setelah kepergiannya, anak-anak itu pasti merasa aman untuk mengerjainya lagi. Dan lagi, ini semua salahnya._

 _Taekwoon membeku sebeku es di tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak tahu bagaimana harus mendekati anak itu di saat seperti ini. Air mata itu selalu menjadi kelemahan bagi Taekwoon. Akhirnya Taekwoon mengurungkan niat awalnya datang ke distrik ini, meski orang yang Ia cari sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap kesedihannya dari jauh._

* * *

 ** _A Love From Snow_**

* * *

 _Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu. Cahaya matahari yang terpantul oleh putih salju akhirnya terganti oleh remang lampu hias di taman. Keramaian tadi surut. Sudah tak ada lagi anak-anak kecil yang bermain dengan girang bersama teman dan ibu mereka. Yang tertinggal hanya dua. Sosok yang masih asyik membuat manusia salju besar seorang diri. Dan sosok lain yang hanya diam menyaksikannya._

 _Ya, Taekwoon masih disana. Dari saat Jaehwan mulai membentuk bola salju kecil, hingga saat ini tinggal_ beanie _berwarna merah yang hendak ia letakkan di kepala manusia salju itu._

 _"Dan... Sentuhan terakhir... Selesai..." sosok itu bergumam sembari menatap boneka salju yang baru saja selesai ia buat. Tapi Taekwoon tahu, ada gentir kesedihan dari tatapan itu. Meski ia tak tahu apa._

 _Tiba-tiba, Jaehwan—sosok yang sedari tadi Taekwoon pandangi itu—tersenyum. Seolah mencoba membuang kesedihannya._

 _"Mulai sekarang, kita berteman! Kita akan habiskan natal bersama besok. Oke?"_

 _Taekwoon mengepalkan tangannya. Entah ada rasa sakit ketika mendengar ucapan yang begitu menggambarkan kesepian itu. Ditambah nada bicaranya seolah berharap sekali ada yang akan menjawab. Taekwoon membuka mulut, ingin sekali ia menjawabnya. Namun urung. Ia tak ingin menakuti anak itu. Lagi pula belum tentu juga Jaehwan ingat padanya, kan?_

 _Tak lama, angin dingin berhembus. Taekwoon melihat Jaehwan menggigil. Oh, betapa ingin dia merengkuh tubuh itu. Apa lagi dengan beberapa atribut yang sudah berpindah tangan pada boneka salju itu, membuat Taekwoon makin merasa iba. Tapi sekali lagi, apa Jaehwan mengingatnya? Kalau tidak, anak itu pasti akan ketakutan tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh orang asing._

 _Kemudian sosok itu menoleh ke sekitar, membuat Taekwoon harus segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Sepertinya Jaehwan baru menyadari bahwa matahari sudah bersembunyi, dan tak ada satu orang pun selain dirinya di taman. Ia pun menghadap kembali tumpukan bola salju di depannya._

 _"Sudah malam. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Kita akan habiskan natal yang luar biasa bersama!" Tentu tak ada jawaban. Jaehwan langsung merubah raut wajahnya jadi kecewa. Angin dingin pun berhembus sekali lagi, membuat Jaehwan tak punya pilihan lagi selain memeluk tubuhnya. "Uh... Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang."_

 _Kaki itu pun mulai mengambil langkah cepat keluar taman, meninggalkan manusia salju itu di tengah gelapnya pojokan taman._

 _Setelah agak jauh, Taekwoon melangkah mendekati manusia salju itu dengan bantuan penerang dari ponselnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan tumpukan salju itu. Kemudian menatap punggung yang sedang berlari menuju gerbang taman. Taekwoon panik ketika Jaehwan tiba-tiba berhenti berlari. Anak itu pasti akan berbalik. Taekwoon pun segera besembunyi di belakang manusia salju itu. Beruntungnya manusia salju itu setinggi dirinya, sehingga ia bisa bersembunyi di sana. Oh, tunggu. Cahaya dari ponselnya akan membuatnya ketahuan. Dengan panik, Taekwoon pun mematikan ponselnya._

 _Hening. Taekwoon takut Jaehwan akan kembali untuk memeriksa manusia saljunya. Kalau itu terjadi, Ia pasti ketahuan._

 _Namun Taekwoon bisa menghela nafas lega. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia dengar langkah kaki kembali menjauhi taman. Ia pun mengintip dari tempatnya bersembunyi, dan Jaehwan sudah tak tertangkap oleh sepasang matanya. Kini ia bisa keluar dari persembunyian._

 _Matanya masih menatap tempat dimana Jaehwan tadi berhenti untuk sejenak. Perasaan iba menggerayanginya. Apa anak itu benar-benar kesepian? Apa itu semua karena kepergiannya? Taekwoon harus segera menemuinya dan membuatnya lupa akan kesepiannya. Namun bila ia tiba-tiba muncul, apa akan dimaafkan? Masalah lainnya juga, Taekwoon tak bisa menemaninya selamanya. Ia harus pergi ketika musim berganti. Ya Tuhan, Apa tak ada cara agar Taekwoon bisa menemaninya lagi tanpa harus Jaehwan tahu siapa dirinya? Dan cara yang bisa membuat Jaehwan menerima kepergiannya nanti?_

 _Taekwoon menghela nafas. Ia kembali melirik gulungan salju di sampingnya. Ia teringat sesuatu,_

 _"_ Mulai sekarang, kita berteman! Kita akan habiskan natal bersama besok. Oke?"

"Sudah malam. Besok aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Kita akan habiskan natal yang luar biasa bersama! _"_

 _Taekwoon mengulas senyum. Sudah ia temukan caranya_ _._

* * *

 ** _A Love From Snow_**

* * *

 _"Ya. Aku manusia salju yang kemarin kau buat untuk menemanimu hari ini..." bualan pertamanya untuk memulai sandiwara ini._

 _Hening. Keduanya saling pandang. Taekwoon cemas-cemas berharap Jaehwan tak mengenali siapa dia sebenarnya. Hingga Jaehwan tiba-tiba berlari._

 _"_ Ya _!_ Neo eodiga _?!"_

 _Sepertinya Jaehwan tak mengenal siapa dia. Semoga ini jadi awal yang baik._

* * *

 ** _A Love From Snow_**

* * *

 _"Jadi... Kau temanku?"_

 _"Yah, kau boleh anggap begitu kalau kau mau." Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya, berharap Jaehwan akan menggenggamnya. Apa pun itu, saat ini yang Taekwoon ingin lakukan hanya satu. Menghangatkan tubuh kecil di hadapannya. Betapa bahagianya Taekwoon ketika merasakan jemari-jemari itu menggenggam tangannya. Disertai dengan senyum yang begitu manis._

 _Taekwoon tahu ini menyakitkan, baik bagi dirinya yang mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang ia rindukan tak mengenali siapa dirinya, mau pun bagi Jaehwan yang tanpa sadar juga sudah tersakiti oleh kebohongan yang Taekwoon buat._

 _Oh, Tuhan. Taekwoon hanya berharap ini semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana_

* * *

 **A Love From Snow**

* * *

"Jadi... Itu bagaimana kau memutuskan untuk melakukan semua ini?" tanya Jaehwan.

Yang ditanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Aku takut kau tak akan memaafkanku bila tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Awalnya pun aku terkejut, kau tidak mengingatku ketika aku datang ke sini pagi itu."

"Uhm... Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengenali _sunbae_." ucap Jaehwan menunduk.

"Tidak ap-"

"Maaf... Aku melupakanmu, _sunbae_." ujar Jaehwan dengan lirih memotong perkataan yang lebih tua. Dari mata pria itu, Jaehwan jelas hendak menangis. "Aku... Setelah kau pergi, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya kembali mengerjaiku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus apa. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan mereka. Hanya kau. Tapi kepergianmu membuatku sadar, bahwa aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa lolos dari mereka. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa _sunbae_ tak pernah berniat menolongku. Aku berpikir saat itu _sunbae_ hanya kebetulan lewat dan iseng menghentikan mereka. Aku berpikir bahwa _sunbae_ tak berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku merasa terkhianati. Kemudian kucoba untuk melupakanmu. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar rasa sakitku tak bertambah. Maka dari itu aku tak mengenali _sunbae_ saat pertama kali datang kesini... Maafkan aku, _sunbae_..."

Taekwoon—sosok yang telah terbuka kedoknya itu—tak kuasa melihat Jaehwan menangis kembali. Kenapa Jaehwan yang meminta maaf? Ini semua salahnya karena pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taekwoon mengulur tangannya dan menarik tubuh Jaehwan dalam dekapan.

" _Aniya_... Ini semua kesuluruhan salahku, Jaehwan. Jangan kau meminta maaf."

Tak ada jawaban, menghasilkan keheningan selama beberapa menit. Seraya tangis Jaehwan mereda, Taekwoon melepaskan pelukannya kemudian tersenyum pada Jaehwan.

"Ng... _Su- sunbae_? Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa tujuanmu menemuiku lagi setelah dua tahun?"

Taekwoon terbelalak. Tak menyangka akan keluar pertanyaan itu dari Jaehwan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Jaehwan hrus tahu. Lebih baik ketimbang Taekwoon pergi tanpa sepengatahuan Jaehwan besok.

"A- aku..."

KRUYUK~~

Hening… Wajah Jaehwan memerah semerah tomat. Bisa-bisanya saat sedang bicara serius begini perutnya malah meraung minta diisi. Tapi memang kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah dua hari Jaehwan belum makan apa-apa. Bodoh juga baru menyadari sekarang, perutnya sakit bukan main. Tapi Taekwoon bisa sedikit lega. Masalahnya ia belum siap menceritakan apa yang Jaehwan tanyakan.

"Aku akan memasak. Kau ganti bajulah dulu. Kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Taekwoon yang menghela nafas lega.

 _Akan kukatakan saat sedang makan nanti._

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

"Jadi?"

Taekwoon mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaehwan yang sedang menyeruput supnya sambil menatapnya penuh tanya. Tapi Taekwoon balik menatap dengan lebih bingung. Apa maksud pertanyaan singkat Jaehwan tadi?

Tahu bahwa _sunbae_ -nya kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tadi, Jaehwan melanjutkan, "Untuk apa _sunbae_ ingin menemuiku?"

"Uhm…" Taekwoon gelagapan. Tapi ia tahu memang anak itu akan mempertanyakan lagi. Jadi siap tak siap, Taekwoon menjawab, "Aku… Aku datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

" _Mwo_?"

"Aku akan pindah ke Kanada, menemani ibuku mengobati penyakitnya disana."

"I- ibumu?"

"Awalnya _noona_ -ku yang akan menemani beliau. Tapi karena ibu tak merestui hubungan _noona_ dengan kekasihnya, ia kabur dari rumah musim panas kemarin. Hal itu membuat keadaan beliau makin parah, karena Jiyoon _noona_ merupakan anak kesayangan ibu. Jadi sampai Jiyoon _noona_ kembali, aku yang harus menemani ibu." Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Taekwoon. Mata dan tangannya fokus hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya.

Jaehwan bergeming. Kemudian bertanya, "Kapan… kau akan berangkat ke Kanada?"

"…Besok."

" _Mwo_?!" Jaehwan terlonjak dari kursinya. Taekwoon hanya membuang muka. "Kenapa harus besok?"

"Dokter yang merujukkan rumah sakit di Kanada yang menjadwalkan keberangkatan kami. Aku tak bisa protes."

"Lalu kenapa _sunbae_ baru mengatakan semuanya padaku sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak jauh-jauh hari? Kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini?"

Taekwoon kembali menatap Jaehwan kembali. Terlihat jelas ekspresi marah _hoobae_ -nya itu. Tapi tak ada air mata disana. Mungkin air matanya sudah dihabiskan selama dua hari di kamar itu.

Taekwoon berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Dari awal aku tak punya rencana untuk memberitahumu. Aku bahkan tak berniat untuk mengatakan siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mendatangiku di taman? Kenapa tidak pergi saja sesuka hatimu seperti dua tahun lalu? Untuk apa _sunbae_ memberitahuku semuanya, kalau pada akhirnya kau tetap akan meninggalkanku?! Untuk apa?!" Jaehwan mulai berteriak, ia ingin sekali menangis tapi tak ada lagi air mata yang tersisa.

Taekwoon tak tega melihat Jaehwan demikian. Ia pun berdiri pula dari kursinya dan menggenggam tangan Jaehwan.

"Saat itu aku belum yakin untuk meninggalkanmu. Aku juga tak tega melihatmu menangis di tengah taman begitu hanya menggunakan piyama. Aku… Aku juga sebenarnya tak ingin meninggalkanmu, apa lagi mengetahui bahwa kita sudah membalas perasaan masing-masing…"

Jaehwan menatap mata Taekwoon yang menatapnya sedalam mungkin, seolah memintanya untuk percaya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan siapa dirimu sebanarnya? Akan lebih mudah bukan, untuk pergi saat aku tak tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya bukan jiwa dari manusia salju?"

"Inginku seperti itu. Tapi aku tak mau membodohimu terus-terusan, Jaehwan. Aku juga tak mau suatu saat kau merasa bodoh karena mencintai makhluk yang kau pikir tak nyata itu, lalu kemudian menyesal telah mencintaiku." Ibu jari Taekwoon mengelus lembut punggung tangan Jaehwan. Hal itu membuat tatapan tajam Jaehwan sedikit melembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Jaehwan. Aku tak bisa terus menyakitimu."

" _Sunbae_ …"

Jaehwan menatap tatapan mata Taekwoon. Dari sana, Jaehwan tahu pria ini bersungguh-sungguh. Jaehwan tak mau Taekwoon pergi. Jaehwan ingin terus bersama Taekwoon, berdua saling menyayangi. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, yang namanya kewajiban seorang anak untuk merawat orang tua memang tak bisa dihindari. Jaehwan memang tak pernah mengalaminya, karena orang tuanya meninggal lebih dulu. Tapi kalau hal demikian terjadi pada Jaehwan, mungkin ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku mengerti, _sunbae_ ," ucap Jaehwan sembari menundukkan kepala. Taekwoon hanya menatap. "Aku… Akan membiarkanmu pergi."

"Jaehwan- _ah_ …"

"Tapi… Boleh aku minta satu permintaan terakhir?" Kali ini wajah memelas Jaehwan dapat Taekwoon lihat.

"Tentu, Jae. Katakan apa yang kau mau?" Tangan Taekwoon mengusap lembut pipi Jaehwan.

"Bisa kau tetap disini sampai besok? Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu terakhirku bersamamu."

Melihat bibir Jaehwan melengkung meski sedikit mengenaskan, Taekwoon ikut tersenyum. Ia lega Jaehwan akhirnya menerima kepergiannya. Meski sebenarnya tak satu pun dari mereka yang ingin berpisah untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin kalau tiba-tiba ada kabar bahwa _noona_ Taekwoon kembali, ia bisa senang. Tapi memang itu hanya angan-angan belaka.

Dengan senyum lega, melangkah mendekati tempat Jaehwan berdiri. Kemudian tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Taekwoon memeluk tubuh Jaehwan. Jemari panjangnya mulai mengelus surai kecoklatan Jaehwan ketika dirasakan lelaki yang lebih muda itu membalas pelukannya.

" _Ne_. Aku akan hubungi Eunkwang untuk minta tolong _packing_ barang-barangku."

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan berdua. Siang mereka habiskan dengan duduk di sofa dan menonton DVD film kesukaan Jaehwan. Sore menjelang malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman hiburan. Malamnya, mereka makan malam romantis di sebuah restoran yang lumayan berkelas. Awalnya Jaehwan terkejut, tapi kalau diingat lagi memang Jung Taekwoon merupakan anak keluarga konglomerat—meski dengan keadaan ibunya yang sakit.

Usai makan malam, keduanya kembali ke apartemen. Jaehwan terlihat mengantuk dan sangat lelah. Terlihat dari jalannya yang mulai gontai. Taekwoon pun akhirnya menawarkan agar Jaehwan naik ke punggungnya. Dan untungnya partemen Jaehwan memang sudah tidak jauh. Malu-malu senang, Jaehwan naik ke punggung besar Taekwoon.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Taekwoon menurunkan Jaehwan di kasur. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu langsung saja membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sembari mengeluh.

"Ugh… Capek~"

"Jaehwan- _ah,_ ganti baju dulu baru tidur, _ne_?" Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan dengan lembut, mencoba membuat anak itu kembali duduk.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Jaehwan singkat, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling.

"Tidak boleh begitu. Harus ganti baju dulu. Badanmu kan pasti penuh keringat, tidak baik tidur dalam keadaan begitu…"

"Ish, berisik! Bukannya tidak mau ganti baju!" seru Jaehwan sedikit membentak sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Taekwoon. Taekwoon kebingungan dengan kata-katanya, tapi yang membuat lucu adalah bibir tebal Jaehwan yang mengerucut.

"Lalu apa maksudmu tidak mau?"

"…"

"Jaehwan- _ah_?"

"Aku tidak mau tidur! Aku tidak mau membuang waktu terakhirku bersama _sunbae_ hanya untuk tidur!" Jaehwan pun menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ -nya. Membuat Taekwoon gemas dan tak tahan untuk membungkuk dan mengecup bibir tebal _hoobae_ -nya itu.

"Kau ini manis sekali…" sembari menyubit hidung Jaehwan.

" _Sunbae_ ~~"

"Haha… _Ne, ne_ … Kita akan habiskan malam ini tanpa tidur. _Okay_?" bibir Jaehwan langsung melengkuk senang. "Tapi kau tetap harus ganti baju. Bau keringat. Aku tidak mau memelukmu semalaman kalau bau begini." Taekwoon menutup hidungnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaehwan.

"Ish… _Arasseo_! Aku akan mandi…"

" _Johda_! Aku akan buatkan kopi untuk begadang."

Jaehwan pun melangkah dari tempat tidur, mengambil baju di lemarinya, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

 ** _Drrt! Drrt!_**

Hampir selesai Taekwoon menyiapkan kopi untuk dia dan Jaehwan, ponselnya berdering. Taekwoon terpaksa harus membuat siapa pun itu yang memanggilnya untuk menunggu sebentar, karena tanggung. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan mengangkat telepon dari Eunkwang.

" _Ne_ , Eunkwang- _ah_? Ada apa?"

" _YA_! Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon?!"

" _Mian_ , aku sedang membuat kopi tadi. _Wae_? Kenapa kau terdengar buru-buru? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada ibuku?"

" _Ani_. Bukan ibumu… Tapi Jiyoon _noona_!"

" _Mwo_? _Noona_ kenapa?"

* * *

A Love from Snow

* * *

Jaehwan baru saja selesai mengenakan pakainnya, namun ia tak lantas melangkah keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Taekwoon. Ia berdiam sebentar di depan pintu sedikit berpikir masalah kepergian Taekwoon besok. Jujur, sebenarnya seharian tadi ia selalu terpikirkan masalah itu. Sebenarnya ia masih tak ingin Taekwoon pergi. Ia masih ingin Taekwoon bersamanya lebih lama di sini. Tidak, ia ingin Taekwoon bisa terus bersamanya selamanya. Ia tak ingin ada perpisahan antara mereka, meski hal itu memang pada dasarnya pasti harus terjadi. Ingat " _dimana ada pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan_."

Tapi sudahlah. Toh, Taekwoon sudah mengatakan semuanya padanya. Dan ia juga bersedia menemani Jaehwan sampai besok mereka harus berpisah.

 _"Ya, ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Dan kalau memang kami tak bisa bersama selamanya, paling tidak, kami sudah tahu perasaan masing-masing. Aku yakin itu hal yang terbaik bagi kami dari Tuhan._ " Percayanya.

Bibirnya kembali menyungging senyum seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka pintu. Sudah pintu terbuka, yang Jaehwan lihat pertama adalah sosok _sunbae_ -nya di dapur. Memang di hadapannya ada dua cangkir, dan ia bisa tahu Taekwoon tengah dalam kegiatan membuat kopi. Namun tangannya yang satu menggenggam telepon di telinganya, dan wajahnya terlihat kaget. Jaehwan menatap kebingungan, karena Taekwoon tak bergerak dengan posisi itu.

" _Sunbae_?" Tanyanya kebingungan, sembari mengambil satu langkah keluar dari kamar.

Seolah terbangunkan oleh suara Jaehwan, pria berambut pirang di dapur itu langsung menoleh. Jaehwan makin kebingungan melihat senyum Taekwoon. Ditambah sosok itu yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju tempat Jaehwan berdiri dan langsung memeluknya.

" _Su- sunbae_? Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih, Tuhan… Terima kasih…" Rintih Taekwoon di bahu Jaehwan.

" _Sunbae_? Ada apa denganmu?" Jaehwan perlahan mendorong tubuh besar Taekwoon. Kini Jaehwan dapan lihat air mata Taekwoon. Tapi dengan senyum itu, Jaehwan tidak berpikir tangis itu tangis kesedihan. " _Sunbae_? Kau kenapa?"

"Jiyoon _noona_ , Jae. Jiyoon _noona_ kembali!"

" _Mwo_?! _Ji- jinjja_?!"

" _Ne_. Eunkwang bilang, Jiyoon _noona_ kembali setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini, kekasihnya itu berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. _Noona_ bilang ia begitu menyesal karena menelantarkan keluarganya demi pria bajingan seperti itu. Tadi sore ia kembali menemui ibu." Jelas Taekwoon dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu lega. Namun Jaehwan malah kebingungan.

" _Sunbae_ , kurasa kau tak patut untuk bahagia atas cerita _noona_ -mu."

"Kenapa tidak? Eunkwang bilang Jiyoon _noona_ bersedia untuk menemani ibu berobat ke Kanada. Ibu bahkan sangat senang dengan kenyataan itu. Toh, ternyata mantan kekasih Jiyoon _noona_ juga bukan seorang pria baik-baik. Aku yakin Jiyoon _noona_ akan senang karena lepas dari kenyataan itu juga. Dan akhirnya, kita bahagia karena aku tak harus pergi jauh darimu. Kita bahagia, ibu bahagia, begitu pun Jiyoon _noona_."

Jaehwan terdiam memikirkan kalimat Taekwoon. Ya, mungkin Jiyoon _noona_ awalnya merasa berat harus melepaskan pria yang sudah ia bela-belakan hingga kabur dari rumah dan mengecewakan keluarga. Tapi bukan kah itu hal baik? Jiyoon _noona_ pasti bisa bahagia tanpa pria itu. Jaehwan yakin.

Ugh, tunggu. Jaehwan bahkan belum kenal siapa Jiyoon _noona_. Kenapa ia merasa begitu dekat dengannya? Apa karena hubungannya dengan Taekwoon? Ya, bisa jadi.

Jaehwan pun kembali mengulas senyum dan menatap Taekwoon.

"Jadi… Kau bisa tinggal bersamaku selamanya?" Taekwoon hanya mengangguk.

Ya. Iya. Ini yang Jaehwan inginkan. Ini yang pernah Jaehwan minta dari Tuhan. Agar Taekwoon bisa selamanya bersamanya. Meski waktu itu ia belum tahu siapa Taekwoon sebenarnya. Tapi toh, Leo dan Taekwoon adalah satu orang yang sama. Dan Jaehwan mencintai orang yang sama.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_ …" Jaehwan memeluk tubuh _sunbae_ -nya. "Terima kasih karena tetap berada di sisiku."

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan, Jaehwan. Hanya Dia yang bisa membuat ini semua terjadi." Bisik Taekwoon di telinga Jaehwan.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak."

Kemudian hening. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang lantas melepas pelukannya. Keduanya masih ingin berbahagia dalam pelukan masing-masing. Tapi tak lama, Taekwoon melepas pelukan mereka dengan perlahan.

"Sekarang kita lebih baik tidur, _ne_?" diusapnya surai coklat Jaehwan yang lembut.

" _Wae_? Kita tidak jadi begadang?" bibir Jaehwan mengerucut, dan lagi-lagi membuat Taekwoon gemas ingin mengecupnya.

"Buat apa? Toh, aku masih akan ada di sini saat kau membuka mata dan kembali menutupnya besok malam. Hari selanjutnya, dan seterusnya." Jaehwan terdiam. Omongan Taekwoon ada benarnya. Ia pun mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Lagi pula, aku ingin besok pagi kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumahku."

" _Mwo_?!"

" _Ne_. Aku ingin kau menemaniku mengantar ibu dan Jiyoon _noona_. Aku ingin mereka tahu alasan aku tak bisa ikut ke Kanada. Karena ada seorang yang penting yang harus kutemani di sini, yaitu kau. Bagaimana? Mau kan?" Taekwoon kini mengelus pipi Jaehwan sembari menatap matanya sedalam mungkin.

"E- entahlah, _sunbae_ …"

"Ayolah, Jae. Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk menghabiskan waktu denganmu seharian ini. Bahkan aku bisa menemanimu seumur hidupmu. Sekarang, kau kabulkan permohonanku untuk menemui keluargaku. _Ne_?" Tatapan Taekwoon seolah memohon.

"Uhm… _Ne_. Baiklah, aku akan ikut ke rumah _sunbae_ besok."

" _Great_." Taekwoon tersenyum makin lebar dan mengecup kening Jaehwan. "Aku menyayangimu, Jae."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, _sunbae_." Ucap Jaehwan memeluk tubuh Taekwoon.

"Ah, dan soal itu…" Jaehwan mendongak dengan wajah bingung. "Kurasa ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau kabulkan untukku."

" _Mwo_?"

"Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_? Entah kenapa aku merasa kita sedikit jauh kalau kau memanggilku begitu."

Jaehwan sedikit tertawa, "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit tidak nyaman memanggilmu begitu. Karena aku sudah terbiasa memanggilmu Leo."

" _So_?"

"Boleh aku tetap memanggilmu Leo?"

"Hm… Bagaimana dengan Leo _hyung_?"

"Setuju!" seru Jaehwan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kemudian keduanya melangkah menuju tempat tidur, tanpa melepas pelukan itu. Setelah keduanya berbaring,

"Selamat malam, _hyung_."

Jaehwan menutup mata, berharap Taekwoon langsung membalas dengan kalimat yang sama. Namun tak ada jawaban, justru Jaehwan dapat rasakan bibir Taekwoon menciumnya begitu dalam. Jaehwan terkejut, namun tetap membalas pergerakan bibir Taekwoon. Bibir keduanya menari dengan lembut di atas satu sama lain.

"Selamat malam, Jae." Ucap Taekwoon setelah ciuman bibir mereka lepas.

Wajah Jaehwan memerah. Lantas dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan berbalik memunggungi Taekwoon. Dapat didengarnya suara tawa pria itu begitu lembut. Diam-diam, Jaehwan mengulas senyum. Meski banyak masalah dan kebohongan yang terjadi, Jaehwan tak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Karena bagaimana pun, keinginannya dari awal terkabul. Harapan yang Jaehwan buat kepada Tuhan di hadapan tumpukan bola-bola salju. Yang mulai sekarang akan selalu memberikan kepadanya cinta yang mungkin tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan akan Jaehwan jaga selamanya, sebuah cinta yang diberikan oleh seonggok salju.

* * *

 **A Love from Snow | END |**

* * *

 **A/N:** AKAN ADA EPILOG TENANG SAJA :*

MOHON MAAF ATAS ENDING YANG TIDAK MEMADAI DAN SEOLAH MEMAKSA INI. OTAK AUTHOR UDAH AMBLES SAMA TUGAS KULIAH YANG WOW BANGET DEH -_- DAN MOHON MAAF BANGET KARENA TERUS MENGULUR-ULUR _UPDATE FANFIC_ INI SELAMA HAMPIR SETENGAH TAHUN… DOAKAN SAJA YANG **[The Curse of A Strange Diary]** JUGA BISA _AUTHOR_ LANJUTIN YA. PASTI BAKAL _AUTHOR_ LANJUT SIH, CUMA GA TAU KAPAN TT^TT

BTW SIAPA YANG DATENG KE FANMEET VIXX JULI NANTI?! YUHUU~~ MARI KITA KETEMUAN XD


End file.
